Endgame
by Troll99
Summary: After they've been thoroughly tested during the summer vacation, Cameron, John, Sarah, Derek and their friends hope to spend some time in peace. But the enemy is already regrouping for counter attack, so they have to be prepared and prevent the evil from winning. Mostly romance and humor, with some action and adventure. Jameron. *Chapter 6 uploaded*
1. Prologue

_Here it is! The fourth and last part of my 'Vacation series'. After being thoroughly tested in the previous story, this time our characters can lay low for a while and enjoy the life itself. But there are still dark forces looming over the future and the enemy hasn't been beaten yet. Regrouping and starting anew is something that the powerful forces have in mind now._

_Peaceful future is for the moment still only a dream, but the Connors received more help now. Help from people who know what is brewing together and have some solutions for their problems._

_The story will be more lighthearted than 'Summer Changes', although there will be some action. After all … you can't fight Skynet and Kaliba without any action, right? But there will be quite a lot of romantic moments, humor and bonding. The action will be kept to the minimum, necessary for the plot development. I'm definitely not a fan of action laden stories, stories that involve 80% of fighting and 20% of other topics. I will keep the violence at minimum and concentrate on more pleasurable aspects._

_Again: the story is AU, characters are clearly OOC and there are going to be quite a lot of original characters. Nevertheless the main characters will be the ones we know from the show, specifically Cameron and John. It is not necessary to read previous parts of the series ('The Night That Changed Everything', 'Wintertale' and 'Summer Changes'), but it will help to understand the storyline and characters' development._

_I can't promise regular weekly updates, but I'll do my best to update as often as it will be possible._

_I own nothing but the plot and original characters._

* * *

**Prologue**

The man almost squirmed in his seat under the cold stare that he received from the elegant looking red haired woman. Her eyes seemed colder than ice and her expressionless face was completely set in stone while she sat behind her enormous glass desk and gazed at the two men, sitting opposite her. Her head didn't move even for a fraction of a millimeter and her posture resembled a marble statue. If her lips wouldn't be moving, she could easily have been mistaken for one.

"So, you are trying to convince me that John Henry and John Connor could destroy the facility of my opponent, Kaliba Group, should they work together?" Her unmistakable Scottish accent was even more underlining her flat, expressionless and cold voice. Her hands were laid on the table and her rigid posture was making her look strangely mechanical.

The other man, the one with the long black hair, tied in a pony tail, regarded the woman unfazed, while his companion seemed to feel slightly uneasy. There was no fear showing on their faces though. "We most definitely do, Mrs. Weaver. Generals Connor gave me absolutely clear instructions concerning involvement of John Henry. If we want to succeed, his assistance is unavoidable." The other man obviously regained his balance and spoke calmly and self assured, while looking at the woman with serene expression.

"Why would I want to help you?"

"It's also in your interest. Kaliba is building an AI, which will soon evolve into Skynet and in the process it will destroy John Henry too. We know that there has already been an incident, when John Henry was under attack from this AI which he calls his brother. When Skynet succeeds in removing your AI, your company will be annihilated." The man smirked ever so slightly at the woman, whose expression remained detached and ice cold. "The future without our cooperation can only be described as completely dark, the future with Skynet, succeeding in eradicating all human life on this planet. I believe that it's also in your interest to prevent Skynet's success. If it does, you lose everything. If it doesn't, John Henry will be the most powerful AI."

The man with the pony tail nodded: "In my timeline, there was no cooperation between resistance and the third faction. The result was that we were fighting a losing battle. The prospects were very bad as I jumped back in time."

The woman seemed to think about their words for a moment. Her gaze fell towards her hands, still unmoving on the table, but only for a second. Then she looked at the two men again: "OK, you've convinced me to consider the possibility of entering a cooperation with you. But I want to talk to John Connor before I definitely decide anything."

It looked like the two men would just have thrown off a heavy burden and they smiled slightly at the woman. The man, who was obviously the one to talk, nodded: "That can be arranged. I'll contact them and let you know when they'll be able to come to you."

"Don't make me wait too long." The woman clarified with slightly tilted head and stood up. Both men followed her example and lifted out from their seats. "I believe you'll be able to find your way out, gentlemen." The woman inclined her head slightly towards the door and gave the both men a cold smirk, as if challenging them.

"Of course, ma'am." The leading man answered, while the man with the pony tail only nodded and they both turned to leave the room.

"Oh, and one more thing, gentlemen!" The woman suddenly exclaimed flatly, causing both men to turn around and look at her questioningly.

"Don't call me if you don't have anything important to tell me." The smirk on the woman's face seemed to grow even colder.

The men decided that a curt nod would suffice as an answer and in the next minute they were both out of the room.

"This machine sure gives me creeps!" The leading man shuddered slightly after they exited the building. All time during the ride down with the elevator they remained silent, fearing that they could be heard. Actually, they were convinced that this woman/machine knew absolutely everything that happened in the house. She must have cameras and sensors installed in every room, aisle and other places in the building.

"It's in their nature, Ed. I'm only glad that I didn't meet one of its kinds in my future, although there have been rumors that General wanted to forge an alliance with one of them, but it failed."

Edward looked thoughtful and shook his head: "I don't know, man! I know that John and Cameron dealt with them in my future and that's why they knew of this one, although they never met it personally." He sighed heavily: "All this stuff makes me completely confused."

"What stuff?"

"Different timelines, overlapping futures, different results of same actions, time travelling in general. You name it." Edward looked even more lost in his thoughts. _I'm just a soldier and not a scientist, especially no expert in temporal theories._

The man with the pony tail nodded: "Right! I don't even try to understand it. I think that it's enough to know that I've been in the future in the past and now I'm in the present. Or past … depends on where I take my standpoint." He stopped abruptly as if he would suddenly think of something, but just shook his head and tried to chase such disturbing thoughts away. He looked at Edward: "You have Cameron's phone number. Call her and tell her that Mrs. Weaver agreed to talk to them."

Edward nodded: "I will."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are we finally getting somewhere?" The man who asked was a fairly young African American, dressed in an expensive suit. He was clearly irritated and looked at the other man, sitting behind the keyboard, typing furiously on it with barely hidden anger in his dark eyes. The man behind the computer looked like he hadn't been home for few days, unshaved, unkempt with red rims around his eyes. Typical computer freak.

The man paused with his hands still hovering over the keyboard and looked at the black man slightly annoyed: "Yes, we are. We will be ready for the first real test in two weeks. Give it a day or two."

"Two weeks?" The black man exclaimed angrily and his eyes flashed towards the man behind the keyboard like he would be trying to kill him by just looking at him. "That's unacceptable! We already tried it before and now you're telling me that we have to wait for another two weeks? Unbelievable! Is everything that we achieved before void?" His hand twitched slightly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I've been telling you. The first test was a disaster and it got two members of my team killed, not to mention that the lab had been blown to hell. So yes …" The man jabbed his finger in the direction of the other one, "Jeremiah, I'm telling you that we had to scrape everything we had and start all over again. If you'd deliver that chip you promised …" He trailed off, looking at Jeremiah with angry scowl.

Jeremiah did his best not to explode and after few seconds answered with voice, which revealed clearly how much effort he put into controlling himself: "James, you're not here to ask questions. You're here to do what we are paying you to do! And as far as I can remember, we're paying you a disgustingly high amount of money." He suddenly looked at James with sly smirk: "Maybe we should reconsider our financial agreement? Maybe it would boost your anxiousness and will if we'd pay you a little less."

James calmed down a bit and nodded slightly defeated: "You are paying me well, correct. But still … if we had that chip, we could copy its structures and we'd be much farther than we are now." He sighed: "No one has ever developed something like we're doing. We have absolutely no reference point, that's why it takes so long. Maybe if we could get hands on one of your machines…"

It was obvious that Jeremiah calmed down too, so he nodded: "I can't help that the army was unable to keep that metal bitch in their custody. Not only that she escaped, she even destroyed the base completely." His voice was full of venom and the words were being spat out like he would be afraid of choking on them. "As for our machines; they're completely inconvenient. Their programming is only the basic terminator programming, while that bitch has clearly AI structures." He paused for a second and added thoughtfully: "I still don't understand what Skynet wanted to achieve with such a programming structure. It backfired completely."

"Do we know where the machine is now?" James asked, without much hopes to get affirmative answer.

Jeremiah shook his head resolutely: "Unfortunately not! All mercenaries that tracked her down have been killed in that explosion in the desert." He paused and added with serious voice: "Luckily I've got out of there before the detonation."

For few seconds they both remained silent before James asked: "I've always wondered … how could have you known that the military got the machine? As far as I know, they didn't inform us about it."

"No, those bastards didn't tell us anything about their catch." Jeremiah's voice was clearly irritated, but then he smirked evilly: "But I had my informants there too and they told me about the machine. The best part is that they obviously got the information from us. But I took care of the leak."

James nodded silently and after a few seconds turned back to the computer: "Guess I'll have to work harder then …"

"Absolutely!" Jeremiah's smirk spread over his face and in this moment he looked just like a shark, nearing its prey, knowing that it could not escape. "I want results! And I'm not prepared to wait for two damn weeks!" Threat could evidently be heard in his voice.

However, James seemed completely unimpressed by Jeremiah's threats. _Without me, they have no chance in hell to finish this job! _He simply shook his head in clear disapproval and continued working, not paying Jeremiah any attention at all.

Before Jeremiah could say anything, the door opened abruptly and a huge man stomped inside and stopped in front of him. His face was completely expressionless and his voice, as he began to talk, was flat: "We have completed the assignment." He just stood there and waited for Jeremiah to react.

Jeremiah grinned at James, who was now looking at the new man with obvious discomfort and even inched a little further away from him with his chair. "Are you afraid of the machines, James?" The irony and self satisfaction in his voice were so evident that they could not be overheard.

"No, I just don't feel very comfortable in their presence." James contradicted not exactly convincingly.

"That's strange!"

"Why would it be strange?"

"Because you're helping us build such machines and you're afraid of them. If that's not irony…" Jeremiah smirked at James and then turned to the machine: "Are you all prepared for the next step of the operation?"

The terminator nodded: "Yes, the other three are waiting for further instructions in the operations room."

Jeremiah nodded: "Good. Then I shall not let them wait too long." He turned and left with the terminator hot on his heels.

As they exited the room, James sighed relieved and shook his head: "Creepy!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, mom, now I'm definitely sick of it! I'm all fixed and I can go wherever I want. Besides … it's not like I would be going alone. Cameron will be with me all the way." John sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes at Sarah, who stood in front of him scowling, her fists firmly planted on her hips.

"Quite so, Sarah. I won't let him out of my sight." Cameron added her five cents to the debate and gave Sarah a sly smile while linking her arm with John's.

"As if it wouldn't be exactly what I'm afraid of!" Sarah's scowl deepened. "If I let you two go alone, you could forget what you're supposed to do and get into some activity I wouldn't even want to think of."

"MOM!" John sighed again theatrically and his eyes rolled like marbles in a bowl.

"JOHN!" Sarah returned in same manner, however, her scowl slowly turned into a devilish grin.

Cameron's eyes shot from John to Sarah and she couldn't hide her interest in the conversation between mother and son. Eyes wide and lips slightly parted she gazed at John, waiting for the outcome of this talk that started a while ago, but seemed to turn in circles.

John turned to look at her and as soon as he saw her face, he found her irresistibly adorable and quickly bowed to her and gave her a peck on her cheek. Instantly he forgot that he was in the middle of a heated discussion with his mother and pulled Cameron in his arms. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Cameron's astonishment over unexpected reaction quickly turned into mischievous grin: "You have. Five times to be exact." She paused and looked deep into John's eyes: "And I love you too."

"Oh, for Christ's sake! That's exactly what I've been talking about!" Sarah exclaimed but her lips were already forming a smile. "That's exactly why I don't want you two to go there alone. See … you forgot yourself even in front of the old nagging mom! How can I then trust you to behave without my supervision?"

Cameron turned in John's arms to look into Sarah eyes: "Sarah, we know very well how to behave in the public." She spoke flatly, with an expressionless face, however, her eyes revealed how much she was amused by the whole situation.

John decided to let Cameron fight and finish this battle with his mother and only grinned at both women. He actually missed such friendly banter between the two persons that meant the world to him. He couldn't even remember when they have last been involved in such discussion, but it must have been before they went to Shasta region, before everything went wrong.

Sarah was having a difficult time to suppress laughter and tried once more to say something but failed and began to laugh.

Hearing his mother laughing so freely made John's heart sing and he decided that now would be the right time to finish this discussion, so he addressed Sarah: "Well, mom, as you see, there's no way for you to stop us. We're going shopping and we're going alone."

Cameron turned her head to look at him questioningly: "Are you sure John?" She sounded hopeful, as if she would be hardly waiting to get out of the house with John, without any supervision of Sarah or anyone else.

"Sure I'm sure, honey. I won't allow anyone to spoil our shopping trip. After all, it's our first and as far as I'm concerned also the last time to get married and I want to get everything we need without dubious help from overly concerned parent. I want to chose what we want, not what someone else might find better."

Sarah strained to stop laughing and managed to talk: "OK, John. Do as you want. Just … be careful, do you hear me?"

"We'll be more than careful mom. Do you think that Cameron would allow any harm coming my way?"

"I would rather die than to allow anyone or anything hurt my John!" Cameron stated with firm and serious voice, her eyes flashing confidently towards Sarah.

"I know, I know. I just took my right as a mother to try to convince you into taking some additional security with you. But on the second thought, Cameron is better than anyone else."

"Definitely. I'm the best!" Cameron stated proudly and lifted her chin to emphasize her words. She knew that she was the best and didn't even think of downsizing her ego in that aspect. Why would she, after all?

John looked at his soon-to-be wife with admiration and nodded to underline her words. "Yes you are Cam. And not only the best … you're unique. There's no one else like you."

"Yes. I'm the only one." Cameron confirmed and gave him a nod.

"OK, OK, I get it! Old mom should sit in the rocking chair in front of the open hearth and wait for her son to return with his fiancée. Maybe even doing some knitting?" Sarah smiled at the young couple. "I actually haven't signed yet that you can get married, John."

John gaped at her for a second, but his face slowly stretched into a mischievous smile: "Oh well, mom … I actually don't need your consent."

Now it was Sarah's turn to gawk at him, not understanding: "What? You're still under age, already forgotten?"

John shook his head vigorously: "Nope!"

"What? How?"

"Cameron arranged the papers with my real birth date, meaning I'm old enough to marry without my mother's approval."

Sarah now turned towards Cameron who stood, still enveloped in John's arms, smiling proudly at her future mother in law. "What did you do? When?"

"I don't sleep." Cameron obviously thought that it was explanation enough and showed no intentions to talk further.

However, Sarah wouldn't satisfy herself with such crisp explanation: "You'll have to tell me a little more about that, Cameron!"

"Not now, mom! We really have to go." John smelled a small conflict slowly building up and wanted to avoid it before it became acute. "After we get back, you'll get all explanations you need."

"I told you I had papers hidden." Cameron reminded Sarah.

Sarah suddenly remembered their discussion before going to summer vacation and nodded: "OK, you're off the hook for now. Temporarily! But as soon as you're both back, I want an explanation. And a thorough one!"

"Most definitely, mom." John felt relieved that he managed to avoid a confrontation and pulled Cameron by her hand: "Let's go, Cam! We have to buy you a nice dress …"

Before he could continue, Cameron cut him off: "Absolutely not, John! You may not be with me when I buy the wedding gown. I'll do it with Andrea when she arrives. Today we have to buy other things, like a tuxedo for you, order a cake, arrange the catering, talk to the priest, find appropriate flowers …"

This time John cut her rattling off: "OK, I get the picture, Cameron. You have a list of what we all need, right?" He didn't doubt it for a second.

"Yes. I do." Cameron nodded resolutely.

"OK, then let's go. I've got a feeling that this is going to be a lengthy trip." John rolled his eyes, trying to hide it from Cameron but failed.

"I don't like it when you're mocking my efforts, John!" Cameron admonished him with flat voice, not showing if it irritated or amused her. And that was exactly the look that made John feel embarrassed.

"Sorry." He said softly and smiled at her. "I just do it because I love you so."

"I know. That's why I don't say anything more forceful." Cameron smiled back.

"Oh, you two! Go out and buy everything you need! I don't need to hear all of your mushiness!" Sarah rolled her eyes and waved impatiently at them to leave the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun shone from the clear sky and Andrea squinted through the side window at the tall spruce trees along the road. Her eyes followed them up to the tops, almost hurting her neck, so far back she had to tilt her head. "We really have nothing like these trees in San Diego." She exclaimed with happy smile. She simply loved the trees, especially now as she was in the car and on the road and not in some remote cabin, worrying about injured John and lost Tim, missing Cameron and unknown destiny of Sarah and Derek.

"Definitely!" Brian turned to her from his front seat and smiled lovingly at his girlfriend. "But back there where we met, there were also such trees, perhaps even taller. You just didn't notice them."

She looked at him smiling: "I was a little preoccupied with different things that were more important than looking at the trees."

Tim, who took over the wheel from Brian about an hour ago, tilted his head slightly and commented with dry voice: "I've been in those woods too and I only know that there were trees and bushes. Lots of them!"

Andrea giggled quietly: "But now you have the chance to admire them, right?"

Tim nodded not exactly convinced: "I'm not sure if I'll ever like the nature like you do sis. Especially not after what I've been through."

For few moments it seemed that everyone sank into their thoughts and Brian was the first to interrupt the slightly uncomfortable silence: "So, the wedding is in three days, right?"

Andrea stretched her arm and put her hand on his shoulder: "Yes, and I'm so excited! Tomorrow I'm going shopping for a wedding dress with Cameron, while you guys will have to take care of John."

Brian nodded thoughtfully: "Is this Cameron really so special?"

Andrea had to remind herself that Brian never met Cameron and knew nothing about her apart from what she and Tim told him. "Yeah, she's very special. Beautiful, intelligent, brave …" she trailed off, let out a soft giggle and finished: "Like a fashion model, but stubborn like an ox."

Brian grinned: "Seems like my kind of girl!"

Andrea playfully slapped his hand and pouted a bit for a good measure: "Hey, I thought that I was your kind of girl!"

"Exactly! You're all of the above."

"Oh!" Andrea felt how her cheeks warmed and got that tender rosy color and leaned back in her seat. "Does that mean that I _am_ your kind of girl?"

"Most definitely!" Brian now turned around and reached for her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You and only you."

"Would you two lovebirds like to spend a night in a motel room?" Tim chuckled from behind the steering wheel, not taking his eyes off the highway.

"Oh, shut up, baby bro'!" Andrea snapped with barely hidden amusement in her voice from behind and hit Tim gently in the shoulder. "How long until we're there?"

"I think that we'll be in Seattle in about four or five hours. And then we have to cross over to Victoria, what will take us about three hours and from there we have about four more hours. At least that's what Cameron told me." Tim turned to look at Brian: "I still think that we'd better stop for the night in Seattle. I doubt that we'll be able to drive through."

"I told you we should have taken a plane, didn't I?" Andrea complained sighing. "We'd already be there."

"Yeah, you did! I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you." Tim's excuse was not exactly seriously meant, it was rather a sarcastic answer.

"Yeah, I know that you're afraid of flying." Andrea couldn't help herself; she simply had to tease him a little.

Tim decided not to object his sister, knowing very well that she was right. He inexplicably feared the planes and everything that had anything to do with flying. His pteromerhanophobia was the reason that they were now sitting in the car and that they still had a long way before they would finally reach their destination.

Brian sensed that Tim wasn't exactly happy with the direction in which the discussion was developing, so he decided to intervene before it would become unpleasant: "I agree with Tim. We should stay in Seattle overnight."

Andrea smiled at him mischievously: "Do you have anything specific in mind, Brian?"

Tim sighed and rolled his eyes: "Now, that's something I really don't want to hear. Save such discussions for when you're alone, right?"

Brian grinned and nodded: "Right!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks to those who left a review for the prologue. I hope that I won't disappoint you with this and next chapters. I'd appreciate your honest opinion … positive or negative._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"So, you two are definitely an issue?" John looked at Brian with a one sided grin and it was obvious that he was enjoying the discussion. He was sitting on the porch of their rented house together with Tim and Brian and the debate just turned to the women. Or, to be more precise, they discussed two specific women, namely Andrea and Cameron. John was glad that his friends came all the way up from San Diego to be present at his wedding. He saw Brian before in Shasta region, but at that time he was not in a condition to talk to him and now, since he was here too, he tried to find out as much as possible about the man, who obviously won Andrea's heart. And from the first impressions, he believed that Brian was quite a nice guy. He wasn't ready to trust him implicitly, but he believed that in time he might accept him as someone, who could be trusted to an extent. _How looks can deceive …_ He eyed Brian and noticed his biker look, making him look almost intimidating but underneath there was a soft and nice soul.

Brian sat sideways on the topmost stair and leaned against the railing, while John took his master position on the swing, his favorite position for cuddling with Cameron, who, unfortunately, wasn't present at the guy's talk but was instead in the nearby town, shopping with Andrea and Sarah. Tim leaned over the railing, gazing towards the beach and looked a little lost in this debate. John and Brian were both in a steady relationship, John even just before the wedding, and he felt like he would be left out of the loop. He could only discuss the women in general, but nothing specific, since he didn't have any girlfriend at the time. Sure, he had some experience with women, but they were all just fleeting relationships, not really deserving that description at all. He was still looking for _the one_, who would take his breath away and make his heart race in his chest.

"We sure are." Brian nodded with a smile. "And I'd really like to make it work. Somehow I feel that this is the real thing."

"You better, man!" Tim decided that this was the point to get involved in the discussion. After all, they were talking about his sister and he felt that this was at least somehow his territory. He would never allow anyone to hurt her. Snickering or not, complaining or not; she was still his baby sister and he would never stop caring for her, protecting her from bad things and people.

John snorted amused and looked at Tim. He already knew that he was very protective of his sibling and enjoyed this open expression of his affection. _I wish I had a big brother or a sister. I never got to know how it is to have siblings, how it is to protect them and be protected by them._ He felt like he'd been missing something in his life, although that feeling slowly faded since he began the relationship with Cameron. She completed him and he was thankful to his future self that he decided to sent her back, even though he still couldn't understand why he gave her such orders as she told him on the winter vacation. "I believe that Brian knows very well that he should be careful not to anger the protective older brother of his girlfriend."

"Most definitely. Besides … how could I ever hurt a sister of the man whose life I actually saved?" Brian responded with slightly ironic remark, reminding Tim of what happened in the woods in northern California.

Tim grinned wide at him and nodded: "Exactly." Then he turned to John: "How's our groom doing? Any second thoughts yet? Still determined to pull this through?"

"No, no doubts whatsoever. In fact, I can hardly wait to call Cameron my wife." John smiled widely, expressing only what he really felt. He was anxiously looking forward to be able to slip a wedding ring on Cameron's slender finger. The longer they were in the relationship, the more he loved the female cyborg, which had been built to kill him, but fell in love with him instead.

"Too bad! And we were hoping that we could drag you out to a wild bachelor party and get you some nice women before you put on the shackles. You know … a little venting …" Tim ranted with faked disappointment.

"As if I would ever even consider accepting such an offer!" John laughed aloud. "But we could still go out and have a party, just no strippers or other female party animals."

"That's something I could live with!" Brian nodded. "We could go out, get drunk and howl at the moon."

"Fine by me, except for the howling part." John replied with a wide smile on his face. "We wouldn't want to draw attention to us, now, would we? I've heard that the police officers here are very sensitive to such disturbances and I have absolutely no wish to get acquainted with their methods or, god forsake, even their jails." His smile turned a bit sour at the mention of jail.

"I've never been imprisoned, so I have no idea what it looks like to be in a prison." Tim complained with slightly whining voice, as if he would feel bad for not experiencing imprisonment before.

"Believe me; that's an experience you definitely don't want to make. You haven't missed anything by not experiencing the imprisonment." John answered seriously, remembering how he felt while being in prison in Mexico, before Cromartie destroyed the prison in search of Skynet's mortal enemy.

"And I can only second that." Brian supported John. He was looking at Tim seriously, as if to admonish him, not to wish for something like that.

"I guess you two know better than me." Tim really meant it, he wasn't being ironic. He knew that Brian had spent few days in detention because of unpaid parking tickets; that much Andrea told him. But he didn't know about John. However, John's words and even more his expression, instantly changed from amused into serious and even slightly depressed, made it clear, that he made such experiences in the past too. Now was not the time to dig further into this matter, so he decided not to pursue it further. For now.

"OK, let's leave the prison, police and such unpleasant stuff aside for now." Brian noted the slightly awkward atmosphere and decided to change the topic. "We haven't discussed the dress code for the wedding." He turned to John, just in time to catch his wide eyes, looking at him in utter disbelief.

"WHAT?" John gasped aloud. He definitely would never put on some tuxedo or anything remotely related to it. No, sir that simply wouldn't do!

Brian and Tim grinned at the groom devilishly, nodded in unison and Tim took the word: "Sure John. You can't wed in jeans and T-shirt! We'll go into town now and get you some nice suit, preferably a tuxedo, a white shirt, elegant shoes and of course, a matching tie." He smiled at John wickedly. He knew how his friend hated formal clothing and enjoyed it all too much for John's taste.

John shook his head vigorously: "No way, man! I'm not wearing anything like that. Ever!"

"So, you want to stand like some homeless tramp beside Cameron, who's, and I'm absolutely sure about it, going to wear some elegant, beautiful dress?" Tim didn't give up. Andrea told him before what Cameron had in mind for her dress. In fact, she and Cameron were just as they were talking, out there with the goal to buy Cameron's dress. And, according to the description, it would be gorgeous, just John … Nope, jeans and T-shirt were completely out of question!

John was looking slightly insecure and gazed into Tim's eyes: "Do you know something I don't?" He got the feeling that Cameron must have told Andrea something and Andrea told it further to Tim. Only he, the groom, was left out of this trust circle.

"I guess I do. I have general idea what Cameron's going to wear and, before you try to get it out of me …" He stopped John with raised hand, seeing that the groom already opened his mouth to ask him about the dress, his bride would be wearing. "… I promised to Andrea that I wouldn't say a thing to you. Cameron wants it to be a surprise." His eyes roamed up and down John and he shook his head in dismay: "Believe me; you'd look absolutely stupid if you won't listen to us. Beauty and the ugly beast. Or do you want to stick out like a sore thumb?"

John stared at him wide-eyed. _How is it possible that he knows what Cameron's going to wear and I don't? That's simply not fair!_ "Are you sure?" Suddenly a picture of Cameron in a heavenly beautiful white wedding gown and him at her side, dressed in torn and filthy jeans, a similar T-shirt and tousled hair, came into his mind. He shuddered violently: "I guess you're right. Maybe I really should try to measure up to her." He smiled dreamily: "I'm sure she'll be the most stunning bride ever."

Brian chuckled upon hearing John's dreamy voice and added: "I guess that every man says the same when he's preparing to get married. I know I'd say the same." Then he got serious and asked with slightly insecure voice: "May I ask you a personal question, John?"

_As long as it's not about the future and other connected stuff you may._ A thought shot through John's mind before he nodded: "You may, of course."

"How did you and Cameron get together? I mean … she's really one stunning woman and …"

"And you don't understand how such a woman could fall for someone like me?" John finished Brian's question ironically.

Brian stuttered: "No, absolutely not! I'm just curious how you two realized that you're in love. If she lived with you, I'd expect that you'd realize it immediately, not after two years." His face was slightly flushed from embarrassment.

John still grinned at him. He understood Brian quite good, but couldn't resist the temptation to tease him a bit. He sighed theatrically to make even more effect: "Well, actually I fell in love with her when I first saw her, but tried to resist my feelings for almost two years; and then things changed again …" He trailed off, his eyes looking in the distance unfocused, seeing once again the horrific scene of Cameron, crumpled in a helpless, lifeless heap on the driveway in the pouring rain.

"I don't understand why you would want to resist such feelings. It's more than obvious that she loves you too." Brian still didn't understand and looked at Tim, who just shrugged. He didn't want to take part in this conversation, knowing well that John disliked talking about his past. In fact, he didn't even have an answer to Brian's question, only hunches, based on the rare facts that John told him about his past life.

John shook his head slightly and returned his now refocused gaze to Brian: "It wasn't always so obvious, although I believe that she loved mo too. She was just very bad at expressing her feelings at that time. And when she finally realized that she loved me, I still didn't believe her." His eyes displayed his feelings clearly and he shook his head again, smiling at his friends: "But that's not the issue right now. We should go to town to get what we need."

Tim, relieved that this conversation took the right turn, sighed and grinned at John: "Yeah, we should get going. I can hardly wait to see you in a tux!" He straightened and lifted his finger: "And after we manage to get you dressed for the ceremony, we're going to get really, really drunk. It's not every day that my best friend gets married and we should celebrate it properly." Suddenly he cupped his own chin with right palm and looked thoughtful: "Who's going to bring us home when we're totally, utterly drunk?"

John rolled his eyes and smiled from ear to ear: "I guess that Cameron wouldn't mind fetching us from the town. Although …" He trailed off, thinking of something and he got more serious: "I'm not sure if she'd approve of me, getting drunk. I guess she would give me a cold shoulder."

"As long as she doesn't throw you out of the bed it's all right." Brian laughed.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid she might do." John looked at Tim and Brian with big eyes, knowing exactly how Cameron disliked drunken people. He had seen her disapproving face often enough when Derek managed to get drunk. "But I'll survive." Suddenly his mood lightened and he grinned conspiratorially to Tim: "Like you said … it's not every day that I get married."

Tim nodded and they all three returned into the house to prepare for the short drive to the town.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I believe that this is easily the most beautiful wedding dress that I've ever seen." Andrea almost squealed in delight as Cameron stepped out from behind the screen, where the shop assistant helped her getting into a beautiful dress.

Cameron turned around, carefully watching her picture in the body sized mirrors on the wall and judging the dress. "Do you think so?"

"Absolutely! It's exactly what you told me you'd like to wear. John's eyes will fall out of the sockets when he sees you, believe me! He'll simply drool aver you!"

Cameron pivoted her lower body slightly to the right and to the left while gazing at her picture. Her face revealed her complete concentration and after she reached the verdict about the dress, she beamed at her picture: "I think you're right. But … don't you think that it's too traditional? I don't know if John is so much into tradition." She frowned slightly.

"Definitely not! He'll love it, that's for sure!" Andrea was meanwhile up on her feet and circled around Cameron to get a better view of her dress from all possible angles. The result was obviously more than satisfactory, for she smiled from ear to ear after she finished her inspection. "You look simply stunning, Cameron!"

Her words clearly reassured Cameron and she smiled again, while still looking at her dress in the mirror. She liked it very much and with Andrea's confirmation, she decided that this would be the dress she'd buy.

"I will take it." She turned to the shop assistant, who stood at her side and looked at the bride-to-be admiringly. She snapped her eyes to Cameron's face and smiled. _There goes another expensive dress! This month I'll definitely earn my bonus!_

"Of course, madam. Would you like anything else too? Maybe a bouquet, gloves, something else? We have a wide variety of accessories that would go extremely well with this beautiful dress. Maybe a veil?" It was obvious that she tried to sell some more wedding stuff to this girl, who obviously didn't even think about considering the quite high price of the dress. She definitely wouldn't buy this dress without trying to get a better bargain, but this brunette cutie seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they could discuss the price.

Cameron thought for a second and then looked at her hands, suddenly getting an idea: "Maybe matching long gloves wouldn't be bad at all." She remembered the times she used to wear fingerless mittens and how John always seemed to like them. _Maybe he'll like the full gloves too?_ She tried to imagine herself in this dress with long white gloves and overlaid her picture with them. She liked the result. "Yes. I'd like some matching gloves, reaching over the elbows."

"Of course! You'll look even classier. I'll get them immediately!" The assistant took a quick look at Cameron's small hands to judge the size of the gloves she would wear and raced to another department of the store.

"Won't you even try to lower the price?" Andrea asked Cameron, after she inspected the price tag and her eyes widened upon seeing how much they wanted for this dress.

Cameron looked at her disinterested: "I don't think so. I'm getting married and I don't want to look at each cent. After all … this is the only time I'll ever get married."

"Well, if you won't, then I'll do some bargaining. It's simply too expensive not to even try to get a discount." Andrea answered with sly smile. She was quite good at such things and she sometimes almost drove the shop assistants mad with her skills. She decided that the dress was overpriced and would take the initiative to save Cameron some unnecessary expenses.

Cameron just opened her mouth to answer, as the assistant came back almost running with a beautiful pair of long gloves, judging by their length, clearly reaching over the elbows in the same color as the dress. "Here, madam, try this ones? They're a perfect match and you'd look simply amazing wearing them. Like a princess."

Cameron suddenly remembered how John sometimes called her 'princess' and smiled slightly at the coincidence that the assistant used the same expression, took the gloves, eyed them carefully for a second and then tried to pull one up her hand. It went smoothly and she realized that the shop assistant obviously guessed her correct size. After she pulled both on, she again looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the picture.

"You look simply fabulous, Cameron! You have to take the gloves too!" Andrea was more than satisfied with what she saw before her and even clapped upon seeing the beautiful bride. Cameron was simply glowing in the dress and gloves.

"I agree with your friend. It simply completes the whole package and I'm sure that your groom will be more than just a little overwhelmed by your beauty." The assistant had to add her five cents in an effort to sell as much as possible. _There comes my bonus!_

Cameron flexed her arms gracefully to get a complete picture and was also satisfied with the impression. Andrea and the assistant were telling her the truth. She turned to them: "I'll take the gloves too."

"Of course, madam!" The assistant hurried to prevent Cameron from changing her mind. "If you would take the dress and gloves off, I'll take them to the cashier and prepare everything for you."

"While we're talking about the price. We'll have to discuss it a little. I think that it's too high." Andrea sensed the opportunity to start her bargaining and looked at the assistant like a predatory bird.

The assistant groaned inwardly, but showed the friendly face to Andrea. _I really hoped that this wouldn't be one of those cases … Still, I'll sell more than all other colleagues combined in a week. Nice meeting you miss._ "Of course, we can discuss it." Her voice sounded slightly strained and Andrea realized that she was expecting to sell the dress at the face price. Too bad!

Cameron looked between the two women and decided to let Andrea talk about the price. It didn't mean anything to her, but if would make Andrea happy, than she would only welcome her efforts.

After she took off the dress and the assistant took it to the cashier's desk, Andrea hot on her heels, Cameron quickly put on her clothes. She replayed the picture of her in a wedding dress, complete with the gloves and overlaid her hair with some hairdo she decided to have and smiled satisfied. _I hope that John will like my look._

Andrea managed to get a discount on the dress and as Cameron approached the cashier's desk to pay for her purchase, she could see Andrea's self satisfied smile. After they paid and left the store, Andrea almost bounced at Cameron's side: "See? It was wise from me to bargain a little. It saved you ten percent!"

"Thanks." Cameron answered politely, not wanting to tell Andrea that it wasn't really necessary.

"We should go in there." Andrea suddenly exclaimed and pointed towards a cozy looking café.

"Why?"

"To have a little girl's talk!"

"Girl's talk? Why?"

Andrea frowned: "Because you're going to be a married woman soon and I'd like to have a last chat with my friend before she turns into a faithful wife and everything that goes with such marital status." Then she smiled: "And because we're meeting Sarah in this café in one hour."

"Oh! Thank you for explaining. Let's go then." Cameron nodded and bee lined towards the entrance door. _How is it possible that I missed the fact that we agreed to meet in this café? Am I loosing my focus?_

After they sat down in a corner, near to the exit, with excellent overview over the room, they ordered their drinks. Cameron didn't have to think what she'd like, she chose a cappuccino. In the last months she got to like the taste of it and chose it regularly when she had a chance.

They chatted a little until the waiter brought their drinks, his eyes frantically trying not to look at the two beautiful girls in front of him, but failing completely. After a short hesitation, his looks settled on Cameron and almost devoured her. The object of his lust seemed oblivious to his efforts, but Andrea noted his distraction and grinned at his back after he left them.

"He definitely likes you."

Cameron's head snapped up and she looked at Andrea perplexed: "What? Who?"

"The waiter." Andrea explained patiently, while grinning like a Cheshire cat. "He couldn't take his eyes off of you."

Cameron looked after the waiter, who was already at the bar, but still glanced secretly into her direction every now and then. She turned back to Andrea: "Why would he like me? He doesn't even know me."

Andrea sighed exasperated: "What do you think Cameron? I'd bet he finds you beautiful and I'm almost sure he has no girlfriend."

"Possibly." Cameron answered laconically. She wasn't surprised. Even during her last visits to the town, she noticed how young men stared at her and she realized that keeping low profile was problematic in this environment. It seemed that everyone noticed her and they didn't even try to hide their interest. John often teased her that she could get any man she wanted and she always replied that she already got the one she wanted. Everyone else was just a nuisance.

Andrea looked around and noticed that the café was almost empty. There were only three other guests sitting in the distant corner. Maybe now was the time to ask Cameron what she so desperately wanted to. She opened her mouth: "Cameron?"

After the cyborg girl diverted her attention from her cup of cappuccino and looked into Andrea's eyes questioningly, the blonde suddenly almost got cold feet and fidgeted for a second before continuing: "I'd like to ask you something, but it's kinda … personal."

Cameron just tilted her head and continued looking at Andrea, without saying anything.

Andrea understood Cameron's gesture as approval and tried to formulate her question correctly, not to upset her friend. "Ever since I've known what you are … I mean … that you're a cyborg … I've been asking myself how is it possible for someone like you to fall in love."

Cameron tilted her head a little more and took a few seconds time out before answering: "I don't know. I'm sure that as Skynet created me, it had no intentions to allow me such emotional freedom. I've been made as a perfect infiltrator and my infiltration protocols also involved emulated emotional reactions to make me more convincing. But I never really experienced the emotions until I met my John. I began to feel something then that I didn't know I was capable of at all. I was feeling happy when he was with me and sad when he wasn't around. I liked if he talked to me, if he explained things to me." She paused for a second.

"But … John told me something about a bomb in a car that hurt you and said that it probably caused your emotional reactions." Andrea cut in with additional question. She was anxious to finally find out how was it possible for a machine to fall in love with a human. She had no doubts that Cameron genuinely and deeply loved John. It was enough to look at them and it was obvious that they were very much in love.

Cameron nodded: "Yes, John is correct, but not completely. Ever since that event," she hung her head for a second, remembering how she almost took John's life. _That would be like I'd be taking my own life too._ "I've been experiencing very strong emotional reactions. I felt them even before, just not so strong. And ever since …" She trailed off like a human girl would, letting Andrea to fill in the blanks.

Andrea nodded thoughtfully and for few minutes they both sat in silence, sipping on their drinks. Then Andrea suddenly perked up and grinned at Cameron: "Is John a typical boy, Cameron?"

Cameron looked confused: "What do you mean by 'typical boy'?"

"Oh, just the stuff like showing off how strong he is, trying to always be right, doing dirty talking occasionally, watching sports on TV, drinking beer and so on."

Cameron thought for a moment and realized that John didn't do anything of what Andrea said. She shook her head and smiled "No, according to your definition, he's definitely not a 'typical boy'."

Andrea put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands, looking dreamily at Cameron: "I think that Brian isn't either. He's so caring, always so considerate."

Cameron mirrored Andrea's position, sensing that this was the moment she should act as normal human girl. Only dreamy look didn't succeed completely. She looked rather amused then lost in her daydreams. "Well, then he has something in common with John. He's the same to me. He always tries to protect me, no matter the costs." She frowned in slight annoyance: "Even though he knows that I'm the one who's meant to protect him. Sometimes I simply don't understand him. He risks his own life to save mine, completely ignoring the fact that he's the most important person on the planet and that his survival is imperative for survival of human race."

Andrea giggled softly: "It's in their nature, Cameron. Males. They still believe to be the hunters in the Stone Age, predestined to protect the women they chose, doing everything to keep them out of harm's way. Silly, but sooooo sweeeeeet." She drew out the last two words with sugar sweet voice.

"I agree about the silly, but I don't think that it's exactly sweet. He endangers himself even though he knows how important it is that he survives." Cameron wasn't satisfied with such explanation and shook her head slightly.

"Oh, leave him the joy, Cameron! He just loves you so much. Believe me, sometimes it's better to allow our men a little chivalry than to insist on equality. It's not about that at all; it's actually about their instinctive protectiveness."

Cameron wasn't exactly convinced, but understood what Andrea tried to say. She noticed herself that it was sometimes better to allow John to think he would be the one protecting her. _Even though he actually protected me a few times. He obviously really loves me. _"Maybe you're right. But it's still unacceptable."

Andrea concentrated her gaze at Cameron's face: "I know what you mean, Cameron. But believe me; he will never be completely reasonable when it comes to you. You should have seen him back in the mountains as he thought he'd lost you. He had to fight with his inner fears to function normally. I believe that he hadn't spent a conscious moment without the thought of you."

Cameron nodded: "That's the difference between us. I always try to keep my head clear, even during my time in captivity. Although … I've noticed that I'm reacting much more on instinct than I used to. Before, I relied exclusively on the logic and my programming and everything was simple, but now," she sighed tiredly, "I'm responding like a human girl and it bothers me! It greatly diminishes my effectiveness!"

"I think that it's great that you react like you do." Andrea shook her head disapprovingly. She didn't like the way Cameron downplayed her emotional reactions. "It's almost impossible to think that you're a machine." She suddenly blushed and stopped, covering her mouth with the palm, as if she would have said something inappropriate.

Cameron smiled faintly at her, letting her know that she didn't resent her for mouthing it aloud. She knew that they were talking quietly enough for no one else to hear them. "Correct. I do fit in better. But in critical situations I'm not sure if I'll be calm enough if John will be by my side." Then she looked pensively across the table into Andrea's eyes: "But I did act like I should when I was escaping that military base. Maybe I am able to suppress the emotions when it comes to that?" She looked genuinely surprised over her discovery.

"You believe to be more concentrated on John's wellbeing than on the fighting itself, right?" Andrea asked and bowed closer to Cameron.

Before Cameron could answer, they heard the bell on the entrance door and as they turned to look at it, they saw Sarah, who just stepped into the room and was now scanning it to see if Cameron and Andrea were already here. In next second she noticed them and strolled towards their table with confident steps.

"You're early, girls! Did you manage to get everything you wanted?" Her question was directed towards Cameron and her soon to be daughter in law nodded in confirmation.

"We've got such a beautiful dress! John's going to drool upon it, you'll see!" Andrea was the first to answer.

Sarah sat down on the chair and waved to the waiter who was carefully looking at them. He needed just few seconds to arrive at their table and Sarah ordered a cappuccino like Cameron. After he left them, Sarah turned back to Cameron: "So, the dress is here. Anything else?" She sounded genuinely interested.

Cameron gave her a ghost of a smile: "I've also bought shoes and some other accessories."

"What accessories?" Sarah wanted to know everything.

"Oh, long gloves, a small tiara and a veil. Nothing special." Cameron deadpanned and looked at her future mother in law with amused eyes.

Sarah noticed the big bag at Cameron's feet and dived for it: "Is everything in there?"

Cameron and Andrea looked at each other slightly perplexed, before Cameron answered: "Sure, Sarah."

Sarah noticed the perplexed tone of Cameron's voce and realized that her reaction might have been a bit too out of place, so she straightened up with slightly red face and mumbled: "OK, you'll show me everything at home."

Cameron just nodded and waited for Sarah to continue conversation. And she didn't have to wait too long.

"So everything's ready for the big day?" Sarah was still a little angry that Cameron and John actually forged John's documents as to enable him to get married without Sarah's consent. Not to mention that it was now just a matter of few days or even hours that she'll become the first mother in the history with a cyborg daughter in law. Of all people in the world, she, the infamous Sarah Connor, hater of everything mechanical, is going to have a robot daughter in law. But that wasn't even the worst thing! The worst thing was that she was ready to accept Cameron as a part of her family, as her son's wife. Machine or no machine, Cameron already managed to take her place in Sarah's heart.

"Everything." Cameron confirmed with a single nod and a satisfied smile.

"We just hope that the guys will convince John to buy some nice suit." Andrea added.

"That's probably going to be more difficult than you think." Sarah sighed with a grin. "He's so damn stubborn when it comes to clothing and nothing beats his old torn jeans and T-shirts." She paused for a second and then turned to Cameron: "Is future John also so bad at his clothing?"

Cameron nodded and gave her a slight grin: "Yes. He prefers the same clothing style as my … your John." She corrected herself quickly after noticing a shadow, flying over Sarah's face at the mention of 'my' John.

"Oh dear. You'll have to take care to teach him better this time. I guess that he had no woman to tell him he should take more care about his clothing style." Sarah smirked evilly.

"I'll do my best." Cameron smiled slightly. "But future John had some women in his life."

"I have no doubts you'll manage it." Andrea giggled. "He'd do just about everything for you. Even wearing a tuxedo and a tie."

"That's what worries me!" Sarah looked lost in her thoughts.

"What? That he'd do anything for Cameron or the tuxedo part?" Andrea challenged the older woman.

Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently: "The 'doing anything for Cameron' part, of course!"

"Why?" Cameron looked perplexed again.

"Just … oh, nothing. Forget it. I'm just a worried mom, giving away her son to the next woman in his life." Sarah waved her hand dismissively more to calm herself than to reassure Cameron. "You said that the future John had some women in his life. Was he ever married?" Her face got that predatory expression, waiting for the answer.

"I'm not aware of any wife or any steady relationship." Cameron circumnavigated the dangerous reef perfectly. "Why are you worried? I'm not taking John away from you. I'm just extending your family."

Sarah gawked at Cameron not really believing what the cyborg girl just said. Soft giggles from the direction where Andrea sat, only underlined her astonishment and as she cast a quick glance towards the blonde, she saw her, how she put both hands over her mouth to suppress giggling. She turned back to look into Cameron's poker pace again and noticed how her lips barely visible twitched. "Gotcha!" She grinned and pointed at the brunette.

Cameron tilted her head and smiled warmly at the older woman: "I meant it. Literally."

Sarah nodded and finally relaxed: "I know, Cameron. It's just so strange to see you now … so … so warm! After trying for so long to push you away…" She stopped and shook her head, looking at the table.

Cameron felt strangely touched by Sarah's words. For the first time the mother of her fiancée admitted that she actually cared for her. _Should I try it or not?_ A thought crossed her mind and she hesitated for a second, but then decided and put her hand on Sarah's hand, lying on the table.

As Sarah felt Cameron's hand on hers, she debated for a second if she should withdraw it or not, but then decided that she should finally give Cameron credit and accept what she offered her. She turned her hand and squeezed Cameron's gently.

Both women looked into each other's eyes and a silent agreement was reached between them. They both loved the same man and they were aware that he needed them both. Cameron nodded slightly in understanding and Sarah returned the gesture while gently squeezing the hand that the cyborg girl still had in hers. They both agreed without saying anything that they'd do anything to make John happy. Together.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

_Fluff alert! If you're a hardcore fan of action, blood splattering, dead bodies … this chapter is absolutely not your thing! But for all the rest … one of the fluffiest, the mushiest chapters I've ever written. Did I go overboard? I sincerely hope not. But some moments in life are fluffy by their nature and a marriage is definitely one of them (at least for me). The big moment is here! OK, not right at the beginning, but in the second part of this chapter!_

_The wedding ceremony is my free interpretation and is only loosely based on Catholic tradition. Why did I choose a church as a place for the wedding? Well, their rented house is not exactly suitable for such occasion and to be married in town hall could mean trouble. I suppose that the Catholic Church doesn't exactly check the FBI's 'most wanted lists'._

_Thanks to all that have reviewed this story so far and I hope you'll keep on enjoying it. There's one more fluffy chapter coming and then we'll turn to business, although not of the violent type._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The loud music in the bar made almost every conversation attempt futile and John felt completely out of place. Tim and Brian were sitting with their drinks in hands, staring towards the counter, not even trying to talk, seemingly just annoyed as John. He sighed and shook his head, knowing that it was a bad decision to come here. They should have chosen another bar, where they could talk and have their drinks in peace and not here, where the only thing that could be heard was blaring of the giant loudspeakers, playing the annoying techno music. He suspected that Tim and Brian shared his opinion, or at least it looked like that judging their expressions, and waited for the song to be over.

In the moment as the music died out for a second, John yelled to his companions: "Let's pay and get out of here. There's another bar down the street and it's much better than this."

Tim and Brian looked extremely relieved and nodded vigorously. They emptied their glasses instantly, just to get out of this bar as soon as possible.

After they finally managed to pay and left the bar, the substantially tolerable noise outside worked like a balm for their ears. Even the passing cars were a mere whisper, compared to the music that still blasted through closed door of the bar they left almost fleeing.

"This was too much! How do they survive? I mean the personnel!" Brian shook his head. He was used to loud music, but this was beyond anything he experienced before.

"I have absolutely no idea!" Tim looked utterly relieved too and turned to John: "You said there were another bar?"

"Sure!" john nodded and pointed along the street. "About 200 meters down there is a nice bar, with no loud music and no problematic guests."

"How do you know about it?" Tim was surprised that John didn't suggest going in that bar immediately. "Do they have any good looking waitresses?" He suggestively added

"I've been there with Cameron a few times." John smiled slightly dreamily, deciding to overhear the second question about the waitresses. _You'll see by yourself soon!_

"Oh! I get it! It's so to say _your_ bar and you didn't want your friends to catch up on your little secret!" Tim mocked while suppressing laughter.

John waggled his head from side to side and grinned: "Maybe …" Then he started down the street towards the new bar and Tim and Brian had to follow him not to fall too far behind.

Upon entering the new bar, Tim looked around and nodded with slightly pursed lips: "I like it! You have a good taste."

"And it's quiet!" Brian added. "Won't they throw us out if we get too loud?"

"Nope!" John shook his head. "I know the personnel and they are very understanding."

They sat down at one table in the corner and only few seconds after they made themselves comfortable, a cute red haired petite waitress raced towards them, smiling wide.

"Hello, John! Glad to see you again. I see you brought some friends today. Where's Cameron?" She bubbled enthusiastically.

John ignored the wondering looks that Tim and Brian gave him and smiled at the girl: "Hi, Angie. Cameron's at home … I suppose … and these two guys are here to have the last evening with me as a bachelor. They insisted and I couldn't have turned them down."

"So you're really getting married?" The petite waitress almost bounced and quickly bowed to John and gave him a lightning kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations. Too bad Cameron's not here so I could congratulate her too. You have to tell her how thrilled I am!"

Tim and Brian looked with open mouth and exchanged glances, showing their complete confusion over the acting of this waitress and John as well. Tim now understood why John didn't answer his question about the cute waitresses. Angie was really cute.

John seemed to blush a little and smiled back at Angie: "Thanks! I hope that we'll come around soon so that you'll be able to tell it to her in person. If you don't mind, I'd like to order a bottle of champagne and after we finish it, you should bring us the best wine you've got." He bowed towards the girl slightly and spoke in a hushed voice, but made sure that Tim and Brian could still hear him: "I have to get them drunk!"

Angie grinned at him, nodded and vanished towards the counter to get them the ordered spirit.

"Is there something I've been missing?" Tim looked at John with more than suggestive eyes, even though he didn't doubt a second that he would never allow himself with another woman.

"No, nothing. What would you think you would be missing?" John grinned at him openely.

"Oh, maybe how the hell would Cameron react if she'd see what just happened? Is there something you didn't tell us?"

John now smiled at them: "Relax guys! Angie is just a good friend of ours. Me and Cameron met her the first time we came to town and she helped us getting acquainted with it. Cameron likes her very much, even though she got a mile wide jealous streak at first. But she understands now that there's absolutely nothing more than friendship and likes the girl quite a lot."

Tim and Brian didn't look all too convinced, but accepted John's explanation.

John sighed upon seeing their indecisiveness. "Look … you can ask Cameron tomorrow about Angie if you don't believe me."

Tim finally smiled: "OK, I take your word."

Few hours and quite a lot of bottles later, Brian was already leaning heavily on his hands, supporting the growingly heavy head and his eyelids began to fall down even though he fought fiercely to remain awake.

Tim's position resembled Brian's like he would be his twin brother and John, who drank a lot less than his friends, had to grin upon seeing how his two friends were already drifting off into their dream world. They have done quite a lot of talking and John admitted to himself that Brian now definitely seemed like someone who could be valuable for him. He also admired Tim, who managed to keep their secrets, even though he drank quite a lot. But now it seemed that it was time to bring the boys back home.

He pulled out the cell phone and dialed Cameron's number. As expected, she picked it up after the first ring: "Yes John?" Her voice was flat and cold, like she would be talking to some stranger.

John shivered a little, feeling the coldness in Cameron's voice, not knowing if it was directed towards him or was she simply in a very bad mood. "Could you please come and pick us up, Cam? The boys have had a little too much drinks and I wouldn't like to risk anything."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Cameron's voice now sounded a little warmer, though it still wasn't the voice he normally expected from her. She hung up on him without any additional words. Something, John already got used to. If anything, Cameron definitely wasn't the talkative teenage girl or young woman and she preferred the shortest and most effective communications.

"Trouble in paradise?" John jerked his head around to see Angie smiling at him.

"I hope not. But it seems that she's not exactly thrilled to act as a taxi driver for us." John smiled back. He felt the effects of the wine he drank, but was still in complete control of his actions and words. He just wouldn't want to challenge his luck by driving back to the house.

"I'll wait until she's here. So I'll be able to tell her personally how good you behaved." Angie winked at John and turned to tend to other guests.

John sighed and felt little worried of how Cameron will treat him. He smiled at the thought of annoyed looking Cameron, dispatching Tim and Brian into the car.

Nineteen minutes later the front door burst open and Cameron with Andrea in tow entered the bar. Meanwhile Tim and Brian managed to drink another bottle of wine and were now more lying than sitting behind the table, while John responsibly guarded over them. He had a big mug of coffee in his hands and was slowly seeping at the warm concoction, trying to remain awake and alert.

Cameron strode purposefully towards the trio of friends with blank face and as she stopped at the table, her eyes settled on John. But not before she scanned the other two occupants with a distasteful expression on her beautiful face.

"Hi, Cam. Thanks for coming." John looked at her sheepishly and waited for her reaction.

After analyzing John's behavior and finding that he was almost completely sober, Cameron's face finally softened and she gave him one of her beautiful smiles: "I see that you didn't follow the advice and example of your friends."

John shook his head and smiled at his fiancée: "No, I don't think it's necessary to get drunk to have fun. I'd have much more fun if I'd be here with you."

"Cameron!" A cry from the other side of the room interrupted them and as Cameron turned towards the source of the voice, she noticed Angie, hurrying towards her. For a second her face seemed a little confused, but then she smiled at the petite redhead: "Hi Angie!"

As soon as Angie reached them, she grabbed Cameron's hand and squealed: "Congratulations, Cameron!"

Cameron looked confused for a split second, but then remembered what Angie must have been talking about and smiled brightly: "Thank you, Angie."

"You know, this man of yours …" Angie gestured towards John, who was grinning at the both women. "He was the voice of reason while the other two tried to get as drunk as possible. He's such a good guy!"

"I know. That's why I'm going to marry him. I don't want to risk losing him to someone else." Cameron commented a bit sarcastically, but yet friendly.

"Pity! And I was so hoping that you would change your mind and let him go." Angie ranted, not knowing that she was on a very slippery terrain. As she saw Cameron's suddenly darkened face, she hurriedly added: "I didn't mean it, Cameron! I was just making fun. Sorry."

Cameron looked at her for a second with grim expression on her face, but it brightened instantly as she flashed Angie a smile: "I know. But I don't appreciate such jokes."

Angie felt that she made a mistake and nodded with big eyes: "I'm really sorry, Cameron. I know how much you two are in love and I really wouldn't want to come between you or be a reason for you fighting."

"It's OK, Angie." John chose this moment to chime in, his face smiling, but his eyes not too amused over Angie's words. "We should be going dear." He stood up and looked at Cameron, catching her hand with his and squeezing it reassuringly. He had a feeling that at first she wanted to withdraw it, but then she allowed him to hold it.

"Who's going to bring these two to the car?" Andrea, who was just watching the whole discussion now pointed towards Tim and Brian, who were still sitting behind the table and grinning foolishly, not completely understanding what was going on around them.

John sighed: "I guess I'll take Brian and Cameron and you can take care of Tim." He winked to Andrea and she got the hint. Cameron would dispatch both guys without breaking a sweat, but she had to keep up appearance and if they'd do it together, it wouldn't be suspicious.

Cameron just nodded and stepped to Tim's side to lift him up, waiting for Andrea to take the other side. In a matter of seconds, they all left the bar and were on their way to the cars. She took Andrea with her to be able to bring the car with which the boys arrived earlier back to their house

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why is she not yet here? Did she change her mind?" John fidgeted nervously at his tie and tried to stretch the collar of his shirt. He felt like he wouldn't be getting enough air and especially now, while he was waiting for Cameron to arrive, he felt that it was extremely hot in the church, even though it was in fact pleasantly cool.

"I don't think so, John. There are still ten minutes left before the ceremony starts and she can't be here too soon." Tim grinned at the nervous groom wickedly. "But … on the other hand … maybe she's still pissed at you because of what happened in the bar?" His voice fell quiet and he leaned towards John's ear conspiratorially.

John jerked his head towards him and looked at his friend with big eyes: "Do you think so?" In this very moment he simply forgot that he spent the night together with Cameron and she didn't behave any different than normally. She had been even more passionate to be exact.

"Of course not!" Tim straightened again and grinned at the nervous groom. "I'm just fooling you. She'll be here, don't worry!" He patted John's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Is it really so hot in here?" John hooked his finger behind the collar of his shirt and tried to stretch it. He felt like he'd not be getting enough air, dressed so formally in a tuxedo, snow white shirt and a tie.

"Nah! I guess it's just the nerves. Relax, everything's going to be OK." A slight note of irritation crept into Tim's voice. But he instantly regretted it. _God knows how would I feel to be standing and waiting for the woman of my dreams to come to me and say the 'yes' word? Probably just like John feels right now and I'd be just as nervous._

Brian, standing on John's other side looked at the clock: "It's nearly time." He turned to Tim: "Do you have the rings?"

"Of course! Here!" Tim produced a small box, opened it and inside were two wedding bands, both in same design.

John sighed relieved: "Thanks! I appreciate that you two are helping me."

"No problems!" Tim patted his shoulder again and wanted to add something but was interrupted by sudden music, announcing the arrival of the bride. They all turned towards the door of the church and waited.

After few seconds, the door opened and Andrea entered as first, stepped aside and allowed Cameron, being led by Chris, in. The moment he saw his soon to be wife, John gasped for air audibly and his eyes widened uncontrollably. He overheard quiet whistle of admiration, coming from Tim. He was fixed on an angel-like apparition that made her way towards him slowly.

Cameron entered the church like a queen would be entering her throne room. Clad in a long white sleeveless dress, ending less than an inch above the floor, with accentuated thin waist, revealing just the right amount of cleavage, however, covered with a flimsy lace, reaching to her neck. The upper part of the dress reflected the sunlight, being covered with tiny crystals, almost invisible to naked eye. She wore white gloves, reaching well over her elbows, exactly the same shade of color as the dress itself. Her hair fell over her shoulders and on top of her head she wore a small, intricately made tiara, holding the veil, covering her face, again in exact the same shade of white as the dress. He suddenly noticed that there were discreet red streaks in her hair, making it appear like a living waterfall of auburn and red, building a beautiful contrast to the whiteness of her dress. Her appearance spread an aura of divinity and John could swear that he could see a halo around her head. In fact, the light, emanating through the open door definitely shimmered around her and gave her almost otherworldly appearance.

The veil over her face was so transparent that he could see her flawless features without problems. She smiled shyly at him, giving him the New Mexico school girl smile, the smile that won his heart in storm as he first saw her. _It's her special smile for me!_ He suddenly realized that she never smiled like that to anyone else but him. Her special gift for the one she loved.

His breathing suddenly became labored and as Cameron, hanging on Chris' arm, slowly approached him, walking more graceful than he ever saw any woman, he found it difficult to concentrate on anything else but her. HER! His still fiancée but in few minutes to be his wife. _I'll love her forever!_ It suddenly dawned on him that he was looking at his destiny, at the woman, who will be sharing his life till the end.

After she finally reached him and Chris let her go, John slowly, almost in trance, reached for her hand, which she accepted, touching his like a feather. "Have I made the right choice of dress?" She whispered to him, looking with her huge eyes into his as big ones.

"Y…" He almost choked, swallowed hard and tried again: "Yes, Cam. You're beyond perfection."

Her shy smile widened upon hearing his words and she mouthed a silent "Thank you!" before stepping at his side.

The priest looked at the couple with a smile and checked if the best man and bridesmaid already took their positions. After he was satisfied, he cast a look at the guests, sitting in the first row. There were really only a few: Sarah, whose eyes shone dangerously wet, Derek, who tried to look unimpressed, but failed miserably, Chris, smiling at the couple contentedly, Danny, who still didn't know exactly how to behave towards the couple, whom he caused so much pain and suffering in his efforts to save them and Brian, who suddenly realized that he was thinking of standing on John's place with Andrea waiting to become his wife.

The priest obviously sensed the importance of this moment for the young couple and he delivered a very touching and heartfelt speech before turning to them: "Now, would you like to say your vows?"

John, whose throat was dangerously constricted, nodded while his eyes never left Cameron's ones and started: "Almost three years ago I met a girl in the school in Red Valley. I didn't know who she was, but from the first moment I laid my eyes on her I knew that she was someone special. Later, as I got to know her better I fell in love with her hopelessly. Cameron: you are the light of my days and my steadfast rock in the storm. Without you I am not complete. You give the sense to my life, to everything I do. When I look into your eyes I feel like I could manage anything, reach the highest peak, dive the deepest ocean. I know that you'll always be there for me and I'll always be there for you. Whenever you will need a helping hand I'll reach out for you. If you'll ever be afraid, if you'll ever need someone to comfort you … let me be the one. I love you. I love you now and forever." He paused for a second and finished: "I, John take you, Cameron, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He took the ring from the little cushion that Tim offered him and slipped it on Cameron's finger.

While John talked, Cameron felt how tears began to well in her eyes. She had to sniff them back to be able to talk after he finished. "Before I met you, my life had no meaning. I did things that I'm not proud of. But you gave me a second chance. You saw more in me than anyone else and for that I'll always be thankful. You wanted me to become a better person and always supported me. Even when I made mistakes you never resented me, no, you helped me to correct them. I promise I'll always be by your side, I'll never leave you. I will do anything in my power to make you happy. Let me be the one to whom you'll turn when you'll be hurt or confused. John, I want to give myself to you for all eternity. I, Cameron, take you, John, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." She also took the ring, offered to her by Andrea and slipped it on John's finger.

A soft sniffing from the guests told much more than any words could. John had no idea what vow Cameron prepared and she knew nothing of his. They both had tears in their eyes, just looking at each other, sharing a silent bond, a bond that would, they were sure of it, last till the end of their days.

Sarah fought back the tears but lost the battle and very soon wet marks on her cheeks spoke volumes about her emotions. Her son was getting married and in this moment she couldn't care less that his wife was a cyborg. She got to know Cameron quite well and she had no doubts that the brunette bride meant every word she said. She would stand by John unwavering, like a rock in the perfect storm.

Andrea didn't even try to hide her tears. She looked at John and Cameron, saw how lost they were in their emotions and only wished she'd once stand on Cameron's place, saying similar words of devotion and love to her groom.

Even the hardened soldier, Derek Reese, felt how his eyes got dangerously wet and almost angrily wiped them with the sleeve. He wanted to keep up the appearance of stoic, war hardened veteran, who would and could not fall victim to such emotions or, god forsake, even express them openly. But still, his eyes shone too wet to deceive anyone, who'd look at him.

Even the others, who didn't know John and Cameron so well, were overwhelmed by the scene. There was really an aura going out of the young couple, unmistakably showing everyone just how much they meant to each other and something more … it was clear that they were more than just two young people getting married. They were definitely something more.

The priest was as touched as anyone present and after they exchanged the vows it took him a second before he could finish: "I herewith pronounce you husband and wife." He looked around and finally smiled at the newlyweds: "You may now kiss the bride."

That was something John didn't have to be told twice and after he carefully lifted the veil, covering Cameron's face, his lips gently covered hers expectant ones. They kissed a lot before, but this one was something extraordinary. Not the first, not the longest, not the most passionate … but the most important kiss of their lives. The kiss that sealed their joint destiny.

After they broke the kiss, everyone in the church clapped, but Cameron and John didn't hear them. They were still in their own world, still enjoying the fact that they were finally married and they saw nothing else but the eyes of the loved one.

"I love you, Cameron Connor." John whispered and leaned his forehead to Cameron's.

"I love you too, John Connor." Cameron responded in similar voice, before reaching for his lips with her own again.

It took them few minutes to finally come out of the daze and after they did, they turned toward the others, still clinging to each other as if their lives would depend on it.

Sarah finally managed to get the tears under control and she spread her arms longingly towards John. He didn't hesitate. In three quick long steps he reached her and fell into her bear hug. "I love you John! I hope you'll be happy with her." Sarah choked out barely understandable.

"I love you too mom. And I'm definitely going to be happy with her." John answered with strangely restrained voice, fighting fiercely to keep his own tears at bay.

Sarah lifted her head to look at Cameron, still standing where John left her, however loosing herself in Andrea's hug. She saw how the new Mrs. Connor looked at her and motioned for her to come closer.

Cameron wiggled out of Andrea's embrace and stepped to still hugging Sarah and John. Sarah opened one arm and Cameron willingly joined John in the group hug. Even though she wouldn't admit it, it meant very much to her that John's mother accepted her as her son's wife. "Take good care of him. He's a nice boy." Sarah whispered to Cameron.

Cameron nodded: "I will. I'll make anything to make him happy, Sarah!"

Sarah nodded and tightened her embrace for few seconds before finally releasing them out of her arms: "I believe that it's time to celebrate a little. Let's go back to the house to put the proper ending to this ceremony."

John looked at her pensively: "Actually, Cameron and I are going somewhere right now and will be back tomorrow. So, if you don't mind, we would like to celebrate tomorrow evening?"

Cameron, hanging on his arm and looking happier than ever, turned to him and gave him a quizzical stare: "I don't know anything about going somewhere!" Her voice sounded quite questioning.

John turned away from his mother to look into his wife's eyes and grinned at her: "Of course you don't, Cameron. It's supposed to be a surprise, Cameron. Had I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, agreed?"

"I'm not sure if I like surprises." Cameron stated with clear mischievous undertone.

"Wait a minute!" Sarah raised her hands and her voice. "You mean you two are going somewhere and only you know where? John! That's absolutely unacceptable and you know it!"

"Mom! Stop being such pain in the ass! It's not like we'd be going to the end of the world. We're just going to spend our wedding night alone, away from you people and tomorrow we'll be back." John sighed exasperatedly, but smiled at his mother self-satisfied.

Sarah didn't look convinced, but after giving it a thought, she had to agree that her son was right. Besides, he'd have his bodyguard … err … wife with him to protect him. And she was the best protector he could wish for. Little did Sarah know that there was a machine in this timeline that could theoretically beat Cameron with hands down.

Cameron frowned, but also looked anxious to see what kind of surprise John prepared for her. "John! Are we going far?"

John shook his head: "No, not exactly. However, it's not in the neighborhood either. You'll just have to wait and see. I promise that you won't be disappointed." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "In fact, I think that you'll enjoy it. At least I hope so."

Sarah shook her head: "It's not nice to leave us right after the wedding, but … OK, it's your day and if you decided to spend it alone, I can't argue with that." She paused and put her hand on John's arm: "Just make sure you'll be careful! Do you hear me?"

John smiled relieved that his mother didn't make more fuss about his plan and nodded: "You know I will. And my wife will be there every second to protect me." It felt strange to call Cameron 'my wife'. Strange, but nice and just the way it was supposed to be.

Cameron nodded resolutely to additionally underline his words: "I will. I won't let anything happen to my husband." She involuntarily smiled as she uttered the words 'my husband'. It was something she never believed to be possible, something she didn't dare to dream about. She, a cybernetic organism from the future was now rightfully wedded wife of the future savior of the mankind. Not only that it was unheard of that a human would marry a cyborg, the fact that they were in the beginning the enemies, she being designed to kill him, stressed the irony of the situation additionally. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind that they just might have found the way of peaceful coexistence of humans and cyborgs. If John and her could find a way to live together and be happy, why wouldn't it be possible also for the others?

Everyone was now standing around the trio and they were already informed about the news that the newlyweds were going to leave them. Some of them made slightly surprised faces, while Tim and Andrea, as well as Brian, just smiled knowingly. They had been informed about John's plans before. In fact, Tim and Andrea actually organized everything.

"Oh well, then I suppose it's time to say good bye for now and prepare everything for a celebration tomorrow." Sarah sighed theatrically but smiled satisfied nevertheless. "Off you two! Don't forget to return tomorrow! We'll be waiting for you with a real party!"

John and Cameron smiled at her and then said their goodbyes to everyone quickly. After few minutes they were already in the car, driving southwards.

"I don't think that I'm dressed correctly, John." Cameron broke the comfortable silence while looking down at her wedding dress that she still had on. She took off the gloves and tiara with the veil, but not the dress.

"Don't worry, Cam. We have our stuff in the trunk and as for your dress …" John's eyes left the road for a few moments and appreciatively glided over Cameron's appearance, "it's just right for your grand entrance. You'll be able to change later. For now … just stay like you are: a stunning, gorgeous wife of a good looking man." He finished with self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

Cameron rolled her eyes and sighed: "Are we being vain, John Connor?"

"Absolutely not, Cameron Connor! We are just stating the obvious." John answered before he began to laugh.

Cameron's lips curled into a bright smile: "You do look dashing husband. That much I have to admit."

"And you're the stunningest bride ever, wife."

"Stunningest isn't even a word." Cameron objected and looked at John with a slight frown, although her eyes were shining brightly at her husband.

"Really? It isn't? Well, then I just made up a new word." John laughed.

"Seriously. Where are we going John? You're not being nice!" Cameron was still eager to get out of John where they were going. She pouted and gave him her best puppy dog look, knowing that it almost always made him weak.

"Oh no, my dearest, you're not going to convince me to tell you. Even your best efforts won't be enough. I'm a man of steel and stone." John straightened and lifted his chin defiantly to show Cameron that he really meant what he said.

Cameron snorted quietly and it caused John to look at her with wide opened eyes and a slight shock written all over his face. She never, NEVER before did something like that. "Well, yes, of course my dearest husband. Man of steel and stone?" She snorted again, this time looking directly into John's eyes.

John kept staring at her and almost forgot that he was driving a car.

"John!"

"Yeah?"

"The road!"

He jerked his head to look at the road, suddenly remembering that they were in the moving vehicle and that he was the one, sitting behind the steering wheel. Just on time, to deftly avoid leaving the paved road for the countryside. "SHIT!"

"No, no shit. It would have been shit if you had driven us off the road." Cameron stated calmly and pointed at the right side of the road. Just few meters from the edge of the road there was a fenced area with few pigs merrily enjoying in the muddy pot, totally ignoring the traffic on the road.

"Literally!" John grinned and sighed relieved that they didn't land in that mud hole.

"I wouldn't appreciate being forced to walk through that mud in my wedding dress." Cameron stated dryly and looked at him with blank face.

"Oh, Cam, don't worry. I would have carried you." John answered in the similar manner, this time making sure that his eyes left the road only for a split second, just to cast a quick glance at contentedly smiling Cameron.

"That's the least you could have done. After all … we would have landed there because of your misjudgment."

"I love you too, Cammy."

Cameron's head jerked towards John and her mouth fell open: "Cammy?"

"Yeah! I was thinking of calling you Cammy from now on. It's nice, it's a nickname and it's …"

"Downright childish!" Cameron finished his sentence with clear indignation in her voice. "I'm not a child, John!" She leaned back in her seat, crossed her arms and huffed.

"I don't think it's childish, Cameron. It sounds really cute to me." John tried to explain, hiding the fact that he came upon this nickname just few moments ago.

Cameron remained silent, but her facial expression slowly softened and after few seconds she turned towards John again: "On second thought … it's not as bad as it seemed. But I'm still not a child!"

"Cameron! I know perfectly that you're not a child and I have to say that I'm extremely glad that you're not!" John wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned mischievously. "Otherwise this whole trip would have no sense. It would actually have meant that we couldn't get married at all."

Cameron gave him a typical 'are you really that dense' look, but her expression softened upon seeing his smiling face. "If you're going to call me Cammy when we're alone … well, I guess I wouldn't object. Too much!" She suddenly got an impish gleam in her eyes: "Maybe you'll have to convince me today?" Her voice sounded all too suggestive for John's taste.

"I have all intentions to do so. Just wait until we're there!"

"I can hardly wait for you to finally start acting instead of just talking!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

_After the marriage, John and Cameron wanted to make a little trip. No honeymoon, that wouldn't be the wisest decision. However, they wanted to be alone for a day and went to … read the chapter and you'll find out._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After four hours of driving, John steered the car towards the gas station for a break.

"Do you have to fill up?" Cameron asked curiously. For the last four hours they have been talking about everything and nothing in particular. They both carefully avoided topics like Skynet, future war, Judgment day and concentrated on lighter ones like how would they shape their lives now that they were a married couple and similar. They were both all too well aware that the battle didn't even begin and there would be very dark days coming their way. But just for one day they were happy and relaxed, and especially … together!

"Yes. But we will also change our clothes there." John pointed towards the motel, situated just behind the gas station.

"Are you planning on staying here?" Cameron turned around to check the surroundings. Besides the gas station and motel, there was nothing really interesting here. _If this is John's idea of a surprise than I'm not exactly overwhelmed._

John chuckled: "Absolutely not! We'll just change into more appropriate attires here and then continue towards our final destination. We still have a long way before we arrive there."

"Good! I already feared you'd bring me into a cheap motel in the middle of nowhere for our wedding night." Cameron's voice dripped with sarcasm, but her eyes and her smile spoke that she would be happy even in such backwater motel, just to be together with her newlywed husband.

"You deserve something else, Cam! And you'll get something else. This is just a short stopover." John reached for her hand and squeezed it gently before stepping out of the car.

After he filled the tank and paid for the gas, he moved the car to the motel and vanished into office, just to return with a key a minute later. He stepped to the right door and looked at Cameron, who already opened the window and looked at him expectantly.

"Here, take the key. It's the first cabin on the right. I'll bring the bags so that we can change. Then we'll be on our way again."

Cameron nodded and took the key after she exited the car with slight problems, being extra careful with her wedding dress. She walked towards the cabin, all the time trying to hold her dress up, not to touch the ground and while she walked, she began to ask herself how could human females walk in such dresses. She remembered to have seen few movies in which women wore similar dresses as everyday's attire and now she knew that it must have been difficult for them to be in such dresses all the time. It was something she would never get used to. Or at least she thought she wouldn't.

After entering the cabin, she quickly but thoroughly checked the room for any possible threats and to her satisfaction, found that there were none. Just a second later, John entered the cabin with a big duffel bag in his hand. Cameron felt strangely reminded of how he entered the cabin in Shasta region, carrying their two bags.

"I could have carried it. It looks heavy." Cameron commented after John tossed the bag on the bed.

"Of course you could have. But I don't want you to." John grinned boyishly at her. "Now, we have to change into something nice. We have a program for this evening and nice but not too formal clothing should be appropriate."

"Where are we going, John?" Cameron tried again, not exactly hoping to get an answer at all.

"As if I would tell you and ruin my surprise." John sighed with a wide smile. Then he rummaged through the clothes in the bag and pulled out a beautiful black dress for Cameron, completely fulfilling all the criteria for a 'little black dress': "You should put this on."

Cameron tilted her head in slight confusion. _It seems that we are really going to visit some performance or ball or something like that. Otherwise he wouldn't have said I should wear this dress._ But she chose not to comment and took the dress from John's hands, searched in the bag for other necessary items and after she found everything she wanted, made her way towards the bathroom. "I have to use the bathroom for a while." She threw over her shoulder while already on her way to the bathroom door.

"Of course, honey. I'll change in here."

Few minutes later, in which Cameron changed into the black dress, refreshed her make-up and carefully folded her wedding dress, they were both finished with change. John now wore a nice black suit with a white shirt, however, without the tie and he looked at Cameron admiringly: "Is there any dress that you don't look stunning in?"

"No." Cameron answered self-assured and smiled at him.

"I thought so." John quickly bowed to her and pulled her into embrace. "I think I'll never get enough of holding and kissing you."

"I certainly hope so." Cameron answered in flat voice, but grinned mischievously at her husband.

John gently combed through Cameron's hair with his fingers, enjoying the silky feeling on his skin and suddenly remembered something: "Your hair looks like it looked the night we went dancing on our winter vacation. You know, the night as we first …" He suddenly blushed, and instantly got angry with himself. _What's wrong with me? I'm a married man and still get embarrassed when I talk about having sex with my wife?_

Cameron smiled at him and her eyes sparkled: "You remember!" She almost squealed in delight and attacked his lips with hers.

After the long, lingering kiss, she leaned back and looked deep into his eyes: "Yes, it looks like it did then. Deliberately. It was the most important day of my life until now and I wanted to remind you of it."

"I thought today would be the most important day of your life, Cam." John smiled gently while his hand slowly glided over her upper arm. Ever anew he wondered how her skin felt so silky under his fingers, so smooth and flawless.

"It is! I said that it was the most important until now." Cameron clarified.

John nodded and reluctantly pulled out of her embrace: "We should get going if we want to be on time."

Without saying anything more, they left the room and after John returned the key, they continued their journey.

Few hours later, they were already in Vancouver and Cameron looked around curiously and yet still very carefully. She felt slightly uneasy being in the big city again and not being able to be 100% sure that there were no threats.

John drove like he would know exactly where they were heading and how they'd get there.

"Have you ever been here before, John?" Cameron looked at him with questioning eyes.

"No, but I've memorized the exact route to our destination." John answered and looked at her for a brief moment. "We're almost there." Almost immediately after saying it, he turned into a parking garage under a big building.

Cameron knew that he still wouldn't tell her anything, so she didn't even ask him where they were. Instead she tried to compare the building with the data she had on Vancouver, just to find out that she had very few data about this city.

After John found free parking space, he switched off the engine and turned towards Cameron, who was still eyeing him curiously. "Well, I guess that now I can tell you where we are and why we are here."

Cameron just raised one of her eyebrows but didn't say anything, prompting him to tell her.

John grinned at her, happy that the surprise worked so well: "We're in the Queen Elizabeth's Theatre and we're going to watch a ballet performance La Bayadére." He looked at his wife expectantly.

Cameron's expression changed instantly upon hearing John's words. Her mouth fell slightly open and she looked at him with completely surprised eyes: "A ballet performance?"

"Yes. I thought that you would like to see something like this. It's said that the choreography of this performance is excellent and the dancers are supposed to be the best. And …" He trailed off, looking into her still astonished eyes, although her lips were already curling into a beaming smile. "Since you say that dance is the hidden language of the soul, I guessed that …"

He was stopped in the middle of the sentence by Cameron, launching herself at him and kissing him passionately. She didn't care about the dress, the confined space in the car, she simply hugged her husband fiercely and kissed him.

After she finally let his lips go, she whispered: "Thank you! I love your surprise."

John couldn't help but smile wide at Cameron, who was now acting like an anxious school girl, expecting to see something beautiful. "Let's go then."

Cameron nodded and exited the car before John could even open the door. She stood there impatiently, waiting for him to join her to go to the lifts, which would bring them to the main lobby of the theatre.

It didn't take them too long to get to their seats and Cameron noticed that they had the best positions on the balcony, giving her completely unhindered view to the stage. After they took their seats, she turned to John and gave him a beaming smile while squeezing his hand gently: "Thank you!"

John, who was meanwhile looking around and admiring the architecture of the hall, turned to her and was just about to ask her why she thanked him again, as he reminded himself that she was probably touched by his idea. He knew that Cameron didn't have many things that would make her happy, apart from him, and ballet was one of those very few things. So he just smiled back and bowed to her to give her a kiss. "Enjoy the show, honey."

Cameron wanted to answer, but was cut off by the clapping of the spectators. The conductor was already making his way towards his spot in front of the orchestra and Cameron saved her answer for later. She joined the others and clapped.

Soon after the music began and first dancers appeared on the stage, John cast a look at his wife. He was expecting to see her cool face, watching the show with some interest, but he got to see Cameron whom he definitely didn't expect. She gazed at the stage with slightly opened mouth, her eyes so focused on the dancers that she didn't even realize that he was watching her. Her face reflected awe and she seemed so engrossed in the music and dancing, that John had to involuntarily gasp quietly.

She heard the soft gasp and turned to him to check if everything was OK, but returned her gaze towards the stage almost instantly.

John now knew that he hit a jackpot with this idea. He relaxed, leaned back and decided he'd enjoy the show. Cameron, on the other hand, was even leaning slightly forward, as if she would want to be closer to the stage, trying not to miss a single thing that happened on the stage. She thought that she was lucky to be able to multitask. The humans definitely missed some details, while being focused on something else.

No words were exchanged during the show and after the first act Cameron was so heavily impressed that she couldn't stop talking about the beautiful show. Even during the second break, she was still completely engrossed in the performance.

After the show ended, the artists and musicians earned standing ovations and Cameron was all too glad to join the rest, clapping overwhelmed by the performance.

They remained silent during their walk to the garage and Cameron clutched possessively at John's hand. After they entered the lift, miraculously alone, she launched herself at him and hugged him fiercely: "Thank you John! This was the most beautiful performance I could imagine. Thank you!"

John was a little taken aback by the fierceness of Cameron's reaction. But he also felt pride that he managed to surprise his wife with such beautiful thing. He hugged her back and looked into her shiny eyes: "Cameron, you deserve only the best and you'll get only the best. I'm happy that you enjoyed it."

Cameron smiled dreamily at him, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pulled a little back in his arms: "And where are we going now?"

John grinned at her, winked conspiratorially and exclaimed with amused voice: "You'll see, my beautiful wife, you'll see!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Edward has Cameron's telephone number and he'll call her and arrange the meeting as soon as we agree upon some details." The man with the pony tail sat at the table, one arm resting on it and holding a burning cigarette, while he had the other arm carefully nestled in the lap. He looked at the other people sitting at the table with determined eyes.

There were three other people in the room, all seated around the table. Edward, the companion of the man with the pony tail was sitting at his right hand, and on the left side of the man, who called himself "The Beaver", sat a petite female in her mid twenties with long wavy dark, almost black hair, big deep brown eyes and slightly olive tanned skin. She was obviously at least partly a Latina. If one would look at her carefully, they couldn't miss the certain resemblance to Cameron Phillips, now Cameron Connor, although it was really just a small resemblance. No one would ever confuse them for being related, even if they wouldn't know Cameron's true nature.

The last man at the table was a dark haired mountain of the man, clearly over six feet tall and built like a bear. His huge hands were peacefully resting on the table, but just one look at them would convince the spectator that he could squeeze the life out of a human being with his bare hands. His face was marred with two ugly scars, giving him a grim and dangerous look, even though his grey eyes shone vividly and revealed a kindred spirit in this huge body.

The woman turned to The Beaver and spoke with a slight frown on her face: "How do we know that these Cameron and John will be up to the task? I mean … OK, Cameron is the one from the future, but John is just a teenager. He never had any real combat experience and I'm not sure if he won't freeze when things get ugly."

The mountain of a man nodded and added with slight annoyance: "I agree with Isabel. She's got the point." He paused and looked at everyone at the table before continuing: "Look … we all know how to fight the metal, hell, we all know how to fight humans too. He, on the other hand, never saw a real war. His mother neither. I'm not sure if we shouldn't pull this action alone."

Edward shook his head resolutely: "Lesley, you're right about him not being involved in any war action until now. But he has some experience and as far as I'm concerned, he's still John Connor. Besides … we should never forget that he has Derek Reese and Cameron with him, both from the future. As far as Cameron's concerned … I've been with her and we managed to destroy a highly secure military base, being guarded by elite troops and she didn't even break a sweat. No, we'll go on with the plan as agreed."

The Beaver nodded: "I understand your reservations. I've never met this John before, but I've had some experience with Cameron." He paused and looked like he would debate with himself if he should say something or not. "I've had some heavy disputes with her in the future. I'm not sure if this is the same one or an alternate version, but I know that she's more than up to the task. We all together combined don't represent any threat to her. I'm reasonably sure that she knows what John is capable of and, if it's true what Ed says…" He looked towards Edward, who confirmed his unspoken question with a simple nod. "Well, then I trust him. And her."

Isabel looked slightly unconvinced: "Sure, that's all right and nice but I'm still not sure."

"Just give him a chance. Meet him, talk to him, see him in action and then pass your judgment, OK?" Edward looked at her, just a trace of annoyance noticeable in his voice: "Besides, it's not like we wouldn't know who's in charge of the operation, right?" He challenged her with half closed eyes.

Isabel hung her head for a second, but then a sly smile spread across her lips as she returned her gaze towards Edward: "We most definitely do. You remind me of it every now and then." Her smile widened and a hint of snow white teeth behind her full lips made her face almost glow.

Edward's expression softened and he grinned at her: "It's not my fault that you need reminding _every now and then._" He stressed the last words, repeated from her sentence. _"Corporal!"_ He added stressing the single word.

Lesley grinned from ear to ear while he listened to the almost friendly exchange of opinion between their commanding officer and a stubborn Isabel. "Easy, Isabel! We all know just how stubborn you are. But sometimes you should take a step back to get further."

Isabel returned his grin: "I am what I am. Being stubborn is one of my virtues." She paused and added with grin vanished from her face: "It had saved my sorry ass quite a few times. So … I'm not planning on changing."

Edward laughed aloud: "We wouldn't want you to change, Isabel. We like you the way you are."

Everyone laughed, even Isabel, although she felt a little odd. She wasn't used to be considered like that. Edward and the others were indeed different than her former combat comrades who initially saw just a cute chick in her but after getting to know the real Isabel, shunned her for her stubbornness, straightforwardness and sharp tongue. Everyone respected her for her combat skills, but they left it by that.

Edward pulled a phone from his pocket and dialed a number. After few seconds, he obviously reached the person he had been calling: "Cameron, it's me, Edward. We need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXX

Intruding ringing of the phone literally threw John out of the bed, but before he could even see what was going on, a slender arm reached from under the sheets and snatched the phone from the night stand.

"Yes?" Cameron was as crisp and cold as always when she answered the phone. She already knew that it was Edward who was calling her and it annoyed her, while making her curious at the same time. She didn't expect him to call her so soon.

She listened to what he had to tell her and after he finished, she answered, while looking in John's direction: "I'll send you the coordinates where to meet. Tomorrow at seven pm there. Don't be late!" She severed the connection, tapped few commands and data into the phone and put it then back on the night stand.

"Who was that?" John was now fully awake and he frowned at his wife.

"Edward. The soldier from the future who helped me escape from the base. He and his team are coming here to meet us."

"His timing is really rotten!" John complained, although not exactly seriously.

"Yes. But we still have a fight to …" Cameron tried to explain, but was cut short by John.

"I know that all Cameron! I wasn't being exactly serious. I know my priorities … _our priorities._" His face was completely serious. "But it still sucks that he calls you on our small wedding trip. I wouldn't want to call this a honeymoon."

"Yes. It sucks. But it would be even worse, had he called in the middle of the night." Cameron smiled at her husband seductively. "While we were engaged in … other … activities."

John grinned at her and rolled his eyes exasperatedly: "Don't even remind me of that possibility. It would definitely be a case for a court marshal."

"And I'd be the prosecutor!" Cameron added while skidding closer to John, who was now sitting on the bed, leaning against the headrest.

"With me as a judge, I guess his chances to be found innocent would be close to nonexistent." John opened his arm and pulled Cameron to his side. "It was the most passionate night we've ever had, my dear wife."

"Maybe that's because we are married now?"

"What would that have to do with passion?" John furrowed his brows.

"It's official now. We don't have to hide anymore."

"As if we would have hidden it before!" John snorted in contempt while leaning to her and kissing her tenderly. "By the way … good morning, my beautiful."

"Good morning to you too, my precious." Cameron smiled at him and her hand gently stroked his cheek. "Are we going back now?"

"Yes. But we'll make another stop on our way. Somewhere." John added the last word hastily as he saw Cameron's mouth opening to ask him about the next stop of this little trip. "I hope that this was satisfactory." He showed around the big room with his hand, "I guess that there's a breakfast waiting for us." He pointed towards the door, clearly leading into another room.

"More than satisfactory even. You didn't have to do it. We could have stayed at the cabin and enjoyed the first day of our marriage." Cameron continued to tenderly stroke his cheek and gazed at him lovingly.

"No, we couldn't. Then you wouldn't have seen the ballet performance, which, if my memory serves me well, you enjoyed very much." John's voice got a little husky undertone.

"Correct. But you didn't have to book a suite in Rosewood Hotel Georgia. It's one of the best in the city and I suppose, also quite expensive."

John stopped Cameron from talking further by kissing her again. "I've already told you for a few times my princess: you deserve only the best. Besides … I'm not planning on letting you go, so this is highly probably the only time I'll ever get married. So … humor me!"

Cameron nestled herself against his torso and began drawing imaginary lines across his skin. She felt how he shivered a little upon her finger touching his skin and turned at him: "Am I making you uncomfortable, John?" her big brown pools gazed at him a little insecure, but her lips were curled in a barely visible sly smile.

"No, you're making something quite the opposite. You make my blood flow in the lower parts of my body instead to my brain." John whispered huskily in her ear, while his hand began to glide down her shoulder and under her armpit, slowly advancing to her perfect breasts.

"Is that so? And I thought we were going to have a breakfast." Cameron's sly smile was now very well visible and her voice got that throaty tone, making it clear what she wanted.

John's hand finally reached its destination and he cupped her breast gently, causing her to gasp in delight: "Breakfast can wait!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The red haired woman in elegant clothes sat on the chair behind the table and faced a man, sitting across her. They both had completely blank faces. Expressionless would be understatement. Their faces resembled the masks.

"So, you think that we should give John Connor a chance to prove himself?" The woman's voice resembled her face: cold, emotionless, flat. The structure of her sentence might be a question, but it surely didn't sound like a question, more like a fact.

The man nodded and on his face a creepy smile appeared: "Yes, I do. I have faith that he could be the one to destroy my brother."

"Really? Why?"

"While I was under attack from my brother, I could extract some pieces of data, proving that my brother is very much afraid of John Connor. Therefore I deduced the possibility for him to be the right one, as very high." The man's voice, just like the woman's carried no emotions.

The woman thought for a second and then nodded: "Very well, John Henry. Then we shall allow him to try to fulfill his destiny. But our cooperation will come at a price."

John Henry tilted his head, not unlike Cameron used to do when she was confused: "What price, Mrs. Weaver?"

A sly smirk spread across Weaver's face, however staying well away from her eyes: "A price that will change his life forever."

"I'm not sure if it's wise to request something like that. He might not be prepared to pay the requested price. What if he rejects your offer? What will you do then?" John Henry's head tilted a little more and a slight note of confusion could be heard in his voice.

Mrs. Weaver raised her arm from the table and it instantly formed into a long, silver shining spear, reaching over John Henry's shoulder. "I have my ways of being persuasive." Her voice carried a tiniest hint of smug contempt.

Catherine Weaver may have been dead for a while now, but the T-1001, posing as her, was still very much alive and in the game. She knew that she was the most powerful terminator in this timeline and made no secret of her pride and self assurance that she was the best.

John Henry straightened his head and looked at the silver spear, now slowly retracting and morphing back into an arm: "Maybe not the subtlest way of showing your superiority, Mrs. Weaver. According to the psychological profile of Sarah and John Connor, they react rather unpredictable when faced with a threat."

"I'll handle the situation." Arrogance was definitely one of emotions that T-1001 knew how to express and this specimen, going under the name of Mrs. Catherine Weaver, was no exception to the rule.

"Don't forget that they have a TOK-715 with them. She won't hesitate to protect them at the cost of her life."

"Oh, I don't think that John Connor would allow her that. He's too emotionally attached to her. However, she's part of the plan." If possible, Mrs. Weaver's voice became even more arrogant than before. "Besides, TOK-715 is no match for me."

John Henry looked at Mrs. Weaver for a second and then gave her his creepy smile: "I know. I just wanted to point out that we should be careful. We need them just as much as they need us. None can fight the Kaliba alone. My experiences with their AI, my brother, tell me that we need all the help we can get. And trying to forge an alliance under threats isn't the best way to start something."

Mrs. Weaver tilted her head, just like John Henry did only few second ago and looked at his face thoughtfully for a second: "You've got more understanding of human psychology than I anticipated."

"Well, then it looks like Mr. Ellison taught me well." John Henry answered, without wiping the smile from his face.

"We'll see." Mrs. Weaver abruptly stood up and left the room, leaving John Henry staring after her, still smiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here we are, Cameron." John steered the car towards a parking lot, where some other cars were already parked. The weather was playing along with his intentions and the sun shone from the skies, only here and there scattered small clouds made their way into distance, travelling with the wind.

"Where are we?" Cameron asked. She could hear the distant sound of the waves, tumbling over on the beach and she suspected that they would go down to it. She noticed however, that John packed no bathing suits and it made her wonder why would they go to the beach without anything to put on. But she decided to ask this question later.

"Wreck Beach." Answered John laconically, while exiting the car and grabbing a bag with towels from the back seat. "Are you coming?" He stretched his hand towards Cameron and grinned slyly.

Cameron decided to allow him another surprise. Everything that happened after the wedding ceremony was a surprise for her and she had to admit that she liked these surprises. Unlike the ones, occurring in the battle against their archenemy. So she clambered out of the car, gladly accepted John's hand and they started towards the beach.

John cast Cameron an admiring look: "You look gorgeous, Cam."

Cameron quickly glanced down at her attire and looked back at her husband smiling: "Thank you. So I made the right choice?"

"Hell yeah!" John's eyes slowly took in her appearance. She wore pale blue sleeveless T-shirt, hugging her curves tightly, short, very short, denim shorts, allowing his eyes unhindered look at her long smooth legs and white sneakers to complete the appearance of a sexy young woman. "You look stunning!"

Cameron smiled satisfied, knowing that she made the right choice and uttered the question that bothered her: "John? We have no bath suits in the bag. Are we not going to the beach?"

"Sure we are." John answered only the second part of her question and smiled mysteriously.

"And?" Cameron was well aware that he was avoiding the answer to her question.

"You'll see!" John maintained his smile and didn't want to say anything more.

Cameron actually huffed a little for not getting the desired answer, but then decided to allow John a little more time. _Maybe there's a possibility to rent a bath suit on the beach?_ She almost shuddered at the thought that she might be forced to put on some bikini that had been worn by many other women before.

After few minutes they reached the beach, where few people already occupied their spots. Cameron suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth opened slightly in surprise. "John?"

John grinned wide and turned to her: "Yes, Cameron?"

She remained silent for a few seconds and then turned her eyes to look at John: "These people are naked!"

"Yes, they are. And?"

"Isn't it against the law to bath naked?"

"Not here on this beach. Here the clothing is optional."

Cameron's expression slowly changed from astonished into mischievous and her eyes began to sparkle like diamonds while her mouth stretched into a sly smile: "You want to see me naked?"

"Uh … oh … well, yeah, that was the general idea." John was suddenly stuttering, but regained his self control quickly. "That's something I would like to do more often."

Cameron already grabbed the edge of her T-shirt to pull it over her head, but John quickly grabbed her arm to stop her: "STOP! Cameron, we have to pass that point, see?" He pointed towards a sign, about twenty meters ahead of them, saying "Clothing optional on the beach ahead".

"So, I may not take my clothes off before we pass the sign?" Cameron inquired.

"Yes, not before that point." John's cheeks were slightly red. _Oh my God! I have to be careful. She always takes the things so literally!_

"Thank you for explaining." Cameron breathed gently into his ear, but then broke in a run towards the sign.

"Cameron, wait! I'm not as fast as you!" John yelled after her, but without any effect. Cameron was running towards the sign and before he could even start, she was already there, stopping abruptly at it and turning back to look for him.

He jogged after her and as soon as he reached her, he hastily said, before Cameron would come to some stupid thoughts again: "Let's find a more private piece of beach. It's quite crowded here. There we'll take our clothes off."

Cameron swept the beach and turned to him frowning: "It's not crowded. I can count only 32 people on the beach."

"Well, yeah, not exactly the crowd, but I'd still like to be somewhere more private. I wouldn't want the guys to drool over you." John definitely didn't want the other guys to look at Cameron's naked body lustfully.

"Selfish!" Cameron gently slapped his hand and then caught it with hers. "But I like it!"

John just smiled and started along the beach: "Right! Let's find a nice place." After few steps, he noticed a group of young guys, obviously all very aware of their chiseled bodies and turned to Cameron: "Don't look to open at them. They might get a wrong impression."

Cameron, who was sweeping the area with her eyes, turned to John curiously: "Who?" Then she noticed the group and took a good look at them, not missing the way they returned her gaze with all too suggesting smiles for her taste. "Oh, them!" She decided to tease John a little.

John pressed through clenched teeth darkly: "Yes. _Them!_"

Cameron deliberately let her eyes linger on the group for a few seconds more, before turning to John: "Jealous?"

John sighed heavily: "No." Pause and slight fidgeting. "OK, well, yes, a little!"

Cameron giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek: "You don't have to be, John! I gave myself to you and no one else until the day I die, remember?"

John's face relaxed and he smiled at her wide: "I know. It's just in human nature to be jealous. A little bit. But I trust you completely and I know you'd never do anything to hurt me deliberately."

"No, I wouldn't. I'd rather die than hurt you. In any way." Cameron linked her arm with his and pressed her head against his shoulder. "Let's find that place already. I'd like to feel how it is to bath naked."

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

_With this chapter I'm entering the more action oriented part of the story. The title tells what this story's going to be about and you can't have that without some action. Well, not yet in this chapter; after all, everything has to be prepared carefully. This and few following chapters will be dedicated to preparations for the showdown._

_But no fears, there will still be romantic and fluffy moments every now and then. After all, the newlyweds still have to catch up._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

For the last half an hour, no one said a single word and heavy silence slowly became unbearable. Isabel finally had enough of it, sighed and began to talk: "So, you say that this Cameron is almost the same as the one we used to know in the future?" She turned and addressed Edward, who was sitting in the last row of the minivan they hired for this trip to Cameron and John.

Edward, who busied himself with disassembling and reassembling of his gun for the umpteenth time, looked at her from under furrowed brows: "Are you really interested in this information or are you just trying to break the tension? I found the silence quite comforting."

Isabel's mouth slowly curled up into a small smile: "I guess it's a bit of both. I find it unbearable how you men can sit for hours in silence, brooding over something and ignoring each other. But I'm also interested in any possible information about our potential commanding officers."

Edwards face eased a little and barely visible grin appeared on it. "You know, Isabel, I thought you were different than other women. But I see that you still have some typical female virtues."

"Don't test me, Edward! You are my commanding officer, but that doesn't mean you have the right to say just anything to me." Isabel's voice conveyed a slight undertone of sarcasm, but her eyes looked at Edward amused.

Her reaction caused him to chuckle a little. Then he carefully finished assembling his gun and after he was done, he put it beside him on a seat. He sighed barely audible and turned to Isabel, who was looking at him expectantly: "What do you want to know?"

Isabel shrugged: "Everything that might be important. Is she more machine-like or more human-like?"

Edward smiled at her: "Well, my first encounter with her was not exactly the most pleasant. She held me by my throat and stared at me with that death stare of hers. But after we cleared the small misunderstanding she acted very much like a human would." He paused and thought for a second: "Before we destroyed that military base, she insisted to let the innocent people escape. Something I would never expect from a terminator, really. OK, maybe from her, but knowing that she is not the one I know I wasn't exactly sure what to expect."

Isabel nodded: "It looks like she's very much like our Cameron. What about her relationship with John?"

"I don't know exactly but as the guy, who helped me get her out of the base told me, she is in a relationship with him. I guess we'll find out soon what's the nature of their relationship."

"As far as I know …" The Beaver chimed in from the driver's seat, "and you, dear Ed too, they are very much a couple in every considerable way. I don't know why you're not telling Isabel the truth."

"OK, I didn't want to tell everything, but … yeah, they are a couple." Edward was slightly embarrassed. He didn't want to tell it to Isabel and Lesley, he hoped they would find out by themselves.

Isabel grinned at him: "My, and you expect me to trust you? While hiding important information from me?"

"I don't know why it would be important information if Cameron and John are a couple." Edward scrunched his face a little.

"It definitely is! They will react differently if one of them faces something dangerous. I guess they would go very far to keep the other one out of harm's way." Lesley decided that it was time to take a part in this conversation. He sat in the front passenger seat and twisted around to look at Isabel and Edward. "Do you think that they would?"

Edward pretended not to understand the question: "What do you mean?"

Lesley sighed: "You know damn well what I asked! Would they risk their lives for each other? OK, I can understand it for Cameron, but John is too important to risk his life for a metal."

Edward grinned at his soldier: "If this John is only a bit like the one from our timeline then you should never use the word metal when relating to Cameron. You know it yourself that it can have very unexpected and far reaching consequences for your health. But to answer your question: we'll see. End of discussion." His voice was firm and commanding as he spoke the last sentence. He definitely didn't want to discuss John Connor's private life. Actually, he didn't even want to think about it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tim leaned back in his chair and sighed while massaging his temples. "God, I am so not drinking tequila anymore! My head is going to explode."

Cameron, who sat on the swing, nestled into John's side deadpanned at him with her best blank terminator face: "You should have shown this wisdom yesterday, before you emptied the whole bottle." However, her voice was much too amused to go with her facial expression.

"Exactly my opinion!" Andrea chimed in and flashed an evil smile at her sibling.

"Yeah, just go on and put some more salt on my wounds. I'm sick!" Tim groaned and tried to get help from his sister's boyfriend: "At least you should understand me. You drank almost as much as I did."

Brian looked completely OK and he smiled at Tim understandingly: "A little less, if you consider that I drank a quarter of a bottle and you reserved one whole for yourself. But rest assured … I understand and also pity you." A slight mocking undertone in his voice was unmistakable.

"OK, that's enough mocking and making fun of me." Tim got up and turned towards the door. He made a step towards it, as it opened abruptly and Sarah marched out with resolute steps.

"Are you going somewhere, Tim?" Her voice was flat, but her eyes had that mischievous look. She knew exactly how Tim felt. She'd been there a few times before. "The only place you should go to in your current condition is your bed. At least for few hours, until your system is clear of alcohol overdose you managed to ingest last night."

Tim nodded slowly and very carefully: "That's exactly where I'm going."

After he entered the house, Sarah looked after him for a second with a small smile on her lips, before turning towards the rest: "I think that he only needs a little sleep."

John nodded and tightened his embrace around Cameron's side: "Definitely. I haven't seen him drinking so much alcohol, even not as you dragged me into a pub before the wedding." He turned towards Brian, who just shrugged and smiled apologetically.

"Maybe you should go and see if he's all right?" Sarah turned towards Brian.

John instantly got the subtle message from his mother. She wanted to talk to him and Cameron, but didn't want Brian to be present at this discussion. He nodded: "I guess it couldn't harm. He really didn't look too good."

Andrea also noticed a subtle note in Sarah's and John's voice, stood up and reached for Brian's hand. "You know … they're right. We should make sure that he doesn't miss the right bed or falls asleep somewhere where he shouldn't."

Brian rose from his sitting position and grabbed Andrea's outstretched hand: "Right. Let's make him uncomfortable a bit."

After Andrea and Brian vanished after Tim, Sarah turned to John and Cameron and opened mouth to say something, but was cut off by John: "What do you want to discuss with us in private, mom?"

Sarah remained open mouthed for a second and then smiled: "You're getting better and better at this, John."

John just shrugged and smiled self-satisfied before he received an elbow under his ribs from Cameron. He looked at her astonished and gently rubbed the area, Cameron hit with her elbow. "What was that for, wife?"

"Show-off!" Cameron answered crisply and stared at her husband blankly.

Sarah snorted quietly: "You know Cameron, I'm really starting to like you. You're the only one to keep my son on a short leash."

Cameron remembered their discussion before they went to winter vacation: "Should I go and get a leash? And a corresponding collar?"

John chuckled upon hearing her deadpan question: "Cameron, you're starting to repeat yourself."

Cameron put on a fake pout: "I am not! I didn't repeat everything!"

Sarah giggled and thought that it was so relieving to see the two so at ease. Cameron managed what no one else could; she managed to make John happy, to forget about the impending future even if only for a while. And for that she was thankful to the cyborg girl. But she came here with a clear intention to talk about something and the playful banter of the newlyweds only distracted her. So she decided to do what she came here for: "We have to decide what to do with your friends when the visit arrives."

John nodded: "Absolutely. Andrea and Tim are no problem, but I'm not sure if Brian can be trusted so far. We all know him for a very short time and it's difficult to judge. What do you think?" He turned to Cameron, who was now looking at him seriously, although she still hadn't moved from her position, pressed at his side.

"I believe that he's not hiding anything. As far as I can judge, he doesn't act. However, I cannot say if he's to be trusted or not." Cameron spoke factually, giving all necessary information without giving her opinion.

"I see. But what do you _think_? Should we trust him or not?" John insisted on getting her opinion, although he already suspected that she wouldn't be thrilled to share their secret with someone completely unfamiliar.

Cameron let out a human sigh before answering: "John, you know my opinion when it comes to your safety. And every new person knowing about you is a potential security risk."

Sarah nodded: "Exactly my opinion too."

John was quiet for a second and then turned to Cameron, who was looking at him with big inquiring eyes and then his look swept over to his mother. "I guess that we all have the same opinion. Not exactly because of my safety …" He turned to Cameron and wanted to continue, but she stopped him with serious expression.

"Your safety is the most important thing John. Don't ever doubt that!"

John smiled at her: "I'm aware of that fact Cameron. As well as I'm absolutely aware that you don't joke about it. Ever. "He inhaled deeply and continued: "I just wanted to say that I don't think he should be let in right now. Maybe sometime later. I'll talk to Andrea and Tim about this matter and only then I'll make my decision when and where, if at all, he'll be entrusted with the truth."

Sarah looked relieved. "Good decision John, even though I'm more in favor of a decision, delayed for infinite time." She smirked evilly for a second.

"I know that mom. It wouldn't be you, if you'd say anything else." John returned the evil smirk, before turning to Cameron: "When will they be here?"

"According to last information I got from them, they should arrive in about two hours." Cameron felt proud that she managed to answer like humans would. She knew exact ETA of the group, but decided to use the vague description.

John noticed a small proud smile that formed on Cameron's lips and pulled her closer, giving her a quick kiss: "Then we still have time to go for a little walk down the beach, right?"

Cameron's smile widened and she nodded: "I'd like that."

Sarah rolled her eyes: "Don't let yourselves be disturbed by my presence. I'll keep the watch and if they arrive early … well, I'll take care of everything."

John and Cameron were already leaving the porch hand in hand and John said over the shoulder: "I'd appreciate if you'd try not be too connorish, mom!"

"What's that supposed to mean, John?"

"Oh, you know … suspecting everyone and everything, showing to anyone that you don't trust them … all such stuff." John stopped and turned to look at his mother with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not _that_ distrustful!" Sarah protested.

"Yes you are!" John didn't wait for the answer, he turned away and pulled Cameron to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's almost two hours since we left the cabin, John." Cameron softly reminded John that they should return home. They have been strolling along the beach for one hour and were now just lying and enjoying the serenity. Only soft murmur of the waves on the sandy shore and occasional cries of the seagulls and other birds, circling above them, disturbed the silence. They didn't talk, they just held onto each other and tried to enjoy the moment they had only for themselves.

"Really? Have we really been out for such a long time? It seemed to me like it's been only few minutes." John was lying on his back with eyes closed and talked a little sleepily while squeezing Cameron's hand.

"Yes. We should return. Our visitors should be here any minute." Cameron explained patiently while gently pulling John's hand to sit up.

John groaned softly with still closed eyes: "I'd like to stay with you for a moment longer."

"As much as I'd like it too, we still have to return." Cameron smiled gently at her husband and pulled him up all the way.

"OK, as you say darling. I guess that the honeymoon will have to wait a little longer." John finally opened his eyes and smiled at Cameron. "Let's go then."

As Cameron and John approached the cabin hand in hand, they immediately noticed the minivan, parked at the entrance.

"They're already here." John commented and looked at his wife: "Your timing was really very accurate."

"It always is." Cameron responded while carefully scanning the car and the cabin with all possible vision modes she could in order to determine if everything was all right.

John noticed her serious and concentrated expression and guessed immediately what she had been doing. "Relax, Cameron. They are supposed to be allies, right?"

Cameron's eyes swept the cabin slowly and carefully and she answered without taking her eyes off of the building: "Supposed is the key word. I don't trust anyone before I've convinced myself that they're OK."

"You really mean you don't trust them? Come on, Cameron, you know their leader. He helped you get out of the military base." John knew that Cameron would never change her attitude when his safety was concerned and yet he still argued with her.

This time Cameron's deadly serious eyes turned towards John and she answered without a second of hesitation: "When your safety is involved, I'm just as paranoid as your mother. You know that John and when you married me you married all of me, not just the human side."

John smiled at her seriousness and squeezed her hand before answering: "I know that Cameron and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, all of you, not just your human side."

Cameron gazed into his eyes for a moment, searching for any signs if he was telling her the truth and after few seconds, her eyes softened: "I know John and I am honored that you chose me to be your wife." Then she turned back to the house: "We should get in. Sarah has sometimes problems socializing unknown people."

John snorted: "Tell me about that. We're going in, but not before I do something."

Cameron turned back to him with questioning eyes: "What?"

"This!" John bowed to her and kissed her passionately.

For a second Cameron stiffened. This really wasn't the best timing for passion, but she willingly gave in and kissed him back with everything she had.

"I'm afraid we won't be getting many more free moments for a while now, so I wanted to kiss you properly." John smiled after they broke the kiss.

Cameron looked at him with slightly unfocused eyes and a content smile, but regained her stoic mask very quickly and turned back to the house: "Let's go."

They entered the house and immediately noticed four strangers sitting around the table, a woman a huge man, another man with a long pony tail and yet another man, who looked at Cameron and smiled at her, while Sarah and Derek stood at the kitchen counter, both with their arms folded on their chests and looking not all too friendly at the strangers. Chris was standing a little away from the two, obviously feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the strangers in the room. After all, he had no idea who these people were, apart from Edward and he wasn't a hardened soldier like Derek and Sarah.

John couldn't help but smirk a little at the sight, feeling confirmed in his fears that his mother might not show the necessary hospitality towards these people. He noticed that Andrea, Tim and Brian were not present and he assumed that Andrea and Brian were still guarding Tim or were otherwise occupied. _Good! There are things that have to be discussed without them knowing. Maybe someone should tell them to stay in their rooms for a moment?_

Cameron checked the present people quickly and suddenly went completely rigid. John noticed how she stiffened instantly and looked at her in surprise. He saw how she glared towards the man with the long pony tail, even though he was sitting so that they only saw his back.

"What's wrong Cameron?" He asked worriedly and noticed something, very close to hatred in her eyes.

Sarah and Derek noticed their arrival and lifted their heads, signaling to those who were turned with their backs to the door that someone entered. The man with the pony tail turned too and as soon as his eyes met Cameron's , John could see that the man instantly felt uncomfortable.

Cameron didn't answer his question, she just glared at the man, who now slowly stood up and turned completely towards her.

"You!" Cameron almost spat at him, completely forgetting her blank terminator face.

Everyone in the room looked completely taken aback with the obvious tense atmosphere between the man and Cameron. Suddenly John remembered something Cameron told him, something about the man she thought to have seen while she was driving away from the military base.

"Is this the man you thought to have seen back in the mountains?" He asked Cameron and now she obviously registered his question. She turned to him, the emotions wiped from her eyes and face, the perfect terminator once again: "Yes, it's him. I obviously wasn't mistaken!" Her voice was devoid of any emotion.

The man meanwhile took a hesitant step towards them and looked at Cameron slightly unsure if he should do it or not: "Yes, Cameron it's me. But I'm not the same man I used to be."

"That's highly unlikely." Cameron continued with cold voice and gave the man a death glare.

"But it is so. I've seen and experienced things that changed me." The man's voice was quiet but determined.

John's eyes darted between the two and he could sense how the tension in the room was rising. He decided that this was not acceptable, so he squeezed Cameron's hand to get her attention. After she slightly reluctantly turned to him, he exclaimed with firm voice: "It's obvious that you two have some unresolved issues. If we want to do anything together, you'll have to reach an agreement. I suggest you go out and talk about what's burdening your relationship. And don't come back before you've cleared the misunderstandings you have."

He looked at Cameron with determined eyes and turned then to the man with the pony tail: "I'm deadly serious. We're not talking about anything until you two come to an agreement. Understood?"

While staring at the man intently, he missed an admiring look that Cameron and Sarah gave him. He also missed the look of surprise on the faces of a woman and the biggest man. Isabel and Lesley looked at each other and then at Edward, who just nodded them with a smile, as if he would want to tell them 'I told you so'.

An uncomfortable silence lasted for few seconds, until the man with the pony tail nodded and stepped towards the entrance door. "OK. Fine with me."

Cameron looked hesitant for a second, but then cast John a questioning look. After he gave her an encouraging smile, she smiled aback and turned to follow the man out of the house.

After they both vanished through the entrance door, John turned back to the people in the room, who were all looking at him. He stepped towards the table and sat down on the place that the man with the pony tail occupied before, motioning Sarah, Derek and Chris to join them. After they were all sitting, he took a long, careful look at everyone and didn't miss the vague similarity that the woman had with his wife. "So … I think that you all know who I am and that puts you at the advantage over me. Let's start with the simple things … like your names."

XXXXXXXXXX

The man with the pony tail stood on the porch and waited for Cameron to join him. He looked at her and noticed how she folded her arms in front of her chest like she would try to show him her displeasure with being forced to be here with him. She managed to get her emotions under control and she just gave him a death glare, like only terminators could.

Both of them remained silent for few seconds, before the man decided to start: "Look, Cameron, I really owe you an apology. I've been anything but friendly towards you in the future and for that I'm really sorry …"

"The last time we saw each other, you threatened to destroy me." Cameron cut in with ice cold voice, matching her stare.

The man stopped, hung his head for a second and nodded: "Correct. I did, even though I didn't mean it exactly that way."

"If I remember correctly, and I always do, your exact words were 'Get away from me, you metal bitch, or I'll burn every part of you until there's only dust left.' Are you trying to persuade me that you didn't mean that?" Cameron slightly tilted her head.

The man sighed deeply and nodded: "I don't remember the exact words, but I guess it was like you said. If anything, you have a perfect memory." He paused and sighed again before continuing: "But after you left, things happened that shattered my word and made me completely change my mind."

Cameron tilted her head for a fraction of a centimeter further: "Such as?"

"After you left, John Connor became completely unbearable. He was no more the man he used to be, he was actually an emotional wreck. I tried to write it off to the stress, but the funny thing is … after you left, the things calmed down significantly. There were weeks of peace and everyone were happy. Well, almost everyone. John distanced himself from us and he remained in his quarters for days."

Cameron looked at him with the slightest furrow of her brow: "I don't understand."

The man gave a humorless chuckle: "Neither did we. Until I accidently came upon the truth, the real reason why he closed himself from the world. You see, Cameron … he was grieving."

"Grieving? Why?"

"I didn't know it before, but then I once passed his quarters and heard strange sounds coming from the room. It sounded so strange that I worried for him, so I entered and saw him sitting on the bed, holding a picture in his hands and crying over it. I was shocked beyond my wildest expectations. The almost machine-like John Connor, who never showed his emotions, was crying over a picture. Do you know who was on that picture?" The man paused and looked at Cameron expectantly.

Cameron suddenly got an idea who might have been on the picture, but discarded it as impossible: "No?"

The man waited for few more seconds before answering quietly: "You, Cameron! It was you on the picture!"

"But that's impossible! He was never romantically interested in me! I was his bodyguard and his confidant in some matters, but never anything more than that. I don't even know if he saw me as his friend." Cameron's head tilted even further and confusion was clearly written on her face.

"So he led you and everyone else to believe. The fact is, he was deeply in love with you and after you were gone back in time, away from him forever, he broke down." The man paused to see the impact of his words on her.

"How do you know all that? I don't believe he would have told you such a thing." Cameron was unconvinced, even though some future John's actions became more and more plausible with this explanation. _Maybe my John was really correct in his assumptions about future John?_ She suddenly remembered the discussion she and her John had back on their winter vacation about the motives future John might have had to send her back, to forbid her to get involved with the teenage John and everything else that she found strange at the time. It finally began to add up.

"Oh, but he did! He was in dire need of a friend and I offered him a hand."

"Judas! You never cared for John and now you're trying to persuade me you were his friend?" Cameron's eyes almost burned holes into man's face.

The man shook his head: "See, that's where you're wrong. I always respected him, I always looked up to him as the beast leader I've ever had. And after I saw that ruin of the man, I simply knew that I had to help him." He paused and chuckled. "OK, the fact that he was losing his grip and made some very questionable decisions helped in making my mind up too. He was turning into a leader that people would hate with all their passion and that was something I couldn't allow to happen."

"What does all that have to do with me? Why would you change your opinion about me?" Cameron was still cold, but not as hostile anymore.

"Oh, it has everything to do with you, Cameron. I realized that I was wrong about your relationship with him. I believed you were corrupting him, trying to distract him, but after I saw in what he turned after your departure, I realized that you were exactly the opposite. You were the one, keeping John sane and approachable. I don't know why and how, but you made him a better man."

Now it was Cameron's turn to look stunned. "I never tried to …"

"I know, Cameron. After he accepted my offered hand, we talked a lot and I realized how much you meant to him. He slowly opened his heart and allowed me to see it. He showed me the real Cameron, the one whom I never saw before. You know … he never trusted anyone explicitly. But he trusted you with his life. I realized your true role in his life too late and I'm sorry for that."

"Well, there's nothing we can do now for the future John. So, tell me … why are you here?" Cameron's voice got colder again.

"Before I answer this question, I have to ask _you_ a question. Do you remember a day before you left?" He looked at her expectantly.

Cameron nodded: "Of course I do. Why?"

"Well, you saved my ass. You risked your life for saving mine even though I threatened to burn you just a minute before. I may not have shown it then, but I was completely shocked that you saved me. You could have left me to die and nobody would blame you. You could have solved all your problems by just not helping me and exposing yourself. And yet you chose to help me. I couldn't understand it then and I still can't understand it. Why?" He looked at her and expected to get an answer to the question that ate away at him all the time since that day.

"You were important to the resistance. And human life is valuable." Cameron explained without hesitation. "Now answer my question."

The man smiled at her slightly: "Thank you. I was correct then in my assumptions that you didn't do it only because of your programming. To answer your question: I'm here on my own. Nobody sent me, I have no assigned mission. But I saw what your absence did to John in the future and I decided to help. I want to protect you two and prevent that anything happens to you or John. I now know that he can be that great military leader only if he has you to support him. And that's my self-assigned mission."

Cameron looked at him for few seconds. Everything he told her seemed plausible, but she simply couldn't believe that he could change his mind about her so thoroughly. And yet, he was, at least according to her scans, telling her the truth. She could detect no hostility or disgust in his face and eyes. So she relaxed a bit. "You're telling the truth." She stated with a hint of surprise in her voice.

This time the man smiled relieved at her: "Of course I am. I know it better than to lie to you. You could always read me like an open book, especially when I tried desperately to hide something."

Cameron's lips moved fractionally up as she answered: "I did and I still do."

Then the man suddenly offered her his hand: "Truce? I'd like to help you and John as much as I can."

Cameron hesitated only for a second and then unfolded her arms and accepted his hand: "Truce. For now! I'm keeping my eye on you."

The man smiled: "I know. I promise I'll do my best to keep you and your boyfriend safe."

"Husband." Cameron corrected him.

The man now gaped at her with open mouth: "Excuse me? Husband?"

Cameron smiled self-satisfied at him: "Yes, we got married two days ago."

Finally getting over the shock, the man grinned: "So you two managed on your own. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Cameron answered politely. "We should get back inside. We have some things to discuss."

"We sure do." The man nodded and stepped towards the door.

Cameron followed him. She still didn't trust the man completely. "Oh, and another thing William!"

The man turned: "Yes?"

"Don't say anything about the future to anyone else besides John, Sarah, Derek and Chris. Understood?"

"Absolutely!" William nodded and stepped to the door.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. The life had been merciless and as if it weren't enough, my muse also decided to take a short leave. I had to chase after her and I hope to have caught her._

_This chapter answers some questions from previous stories, or, at least I hope it does. In next chapter the preparations for the endgame begin._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Cameron followed William into the house. It didn't matter that he explained to her how much he might have changed; she was going to be very careful and would always keep an eye on him. Her experiences with him in the future were too negative to be simply washed away by mere proclamation that he changed. True, his actions during their vacation proved his words, but still …

After she closed the door, she took a quick look around the room and immediately noticed the three resistance fighters, sitting at the table, together with John, Sarah and Derek. John was talking to Edward, while Sarah and Derek leaned heavily on their chairs, keeping their arms crossed as if they would try to give an unmistakable sign that they were not exactly overwhelmed by the situation.

Cameron couldn't help but feel amused at the sight, but she immediately noticed that Chris and Danny were missing. She stepped to John and as she stopped at his side, he tilted his head backwards and looked into her face. As soon as their eyes met, he smiled and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

She returned the smile, put her hand on his shoulder and give him a reassuring squeeze, while she nodded once. Then she took another look at the table and returned her look to John: "Where are Chris and Danny?"

"We haven't summoned them yet." John frowned slightly: "Do you think that it would be wise to include Danny too?"

"I don't see a reason why not. He knows almost as much as the others and he proved himself." Cameron's voice vas calm and little flatter than normally when she spoke with him.

John thought for a second and nodded: "I guess you're right." Then he turned to Derek: "Could you please go and bring them. And maybe you could also inform Andrea, Tim and Brian that we would like to have one hour for ourselves."

"And what am I supposed to say why we don't want them around?" Derek raised one eyebrow and then cast a quick look at Cameron: "She might be better suited for such task."

John kept his unimpressed gaze linger at his uncle for few seconds, causing him to almost flinch a little, before he said with cold determination in his voice: "I gave the task to you, Derek. Don't try to avoid it. Now go!"

In that moment, Derek heard the voice of General Connor and not the voice of his nephew. The voice which wouldn't tolerate any insubordination; the voice that made the blood in his veins a little colder. He nodded meekly: "OK, I'm on it, John."

After Derek left the room, all time being followed by John's cold look, John turned back to Cameron and his face instantly turned into a soft one: "Take a chair and sit beside me, Cameron."

Cameron hesitated for a second. There were still free chairs around the table, however none beside John: "I can sit there too, John." She gestured towards a chair opposite John on the other side of the table.

"I want you to sit by my side, Cameron. That's how it's going to be from now on; you are my second in command and I expect you to be always by my side. Not to even mention that you are my wife." John's voice was soft, but firm. He already made a decision, concerning his and Cameron's relationship when it came to fighting; he named her his second in command, but he would never give her a rank and would most definitely never give her an order. He wanted his wife to be his partner, his equal in each and every aspect. He suspected that the resistance fighters wouldn't exactly welcome it if he'd openly name her his equal, therefore the title 'second in command'. Not to outrank her, but to satisfy possible vultures among his men. He gained no false hopes that she would be accepted without problems. There would always be some people, who wouldn't accept her.

Cameron smiled, not showing how his words influenced her. In fact, she felt valued, important to him, but she also understood that they had to be careful in their communications not to irritate the resistance fighters. They might have known their John and Cameron, but they definitely didn't know this version of them and were probably a bit skeptical, especially considering their young age.

She stepped to one of the unoccupied chairs, effortlessly lifted it and carried it to John's side. She didn't miss the inquiring looks that Isabel sent in her direction. The woman seemed to her the hardest nut to crack. She couldn't read her and no matter how irrational it might be, it irritated her that Isabel had that slight resemblance to her.

"OK, we shall wait for our friends to join us and then you should tell us what you know and why you made all the way up here to tell us what you know." John clarified after Cameron positioned her chair next to his and sat on it. He gave her a meaningful look, telling her that he appreciated her being by his side.

_Cameron Connor. It sounds so nice and yet so strange at the same time._ Cameron zoned out for a split second, but after she pushed such thoughts aside, she questioned herself why did a thought like that cross her mind at all.

"Everything OK, Cam?" John leaned towards her and whispered into her ear.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" Cameron turned towards her husband with questioning look.

"You seemed so … distant for a second." Worries laced John's voice.

"Oh, that! It's nothing. I was just thinking how nice it is to be married to you." Cameron gave him a shy smile while whispering into his ear and her lips slightly brushed his earlobe.

John involuntarily shuddered a little upon feeling her soft lips against his skin, but before he could answer, Derek returned with Chris and Danny in tow. As he saw John's raised eyebrow and slightly stretched neck, he just nodded. Everything's been taken care of.

Danny looked a bit surprised, but the uncomfortable feeling lingered only for few seconds. Then he found a free seat and took it, leaving Chris to seat down between Lesley and Derek. It was obvious that Danny as well as Chris were feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"OK, we're all here. Chris, Danny, you haven't met our friends yet. They come from the future in order to help us." John introduced all members of the group to his friends. "I believe you should now explain what you came here for." He turned towards Edward.

Edward nodded: "Sure. I might not be acquainted with all of you…" His eyes lingered on Danny for a while, before he continued: "But I I'm sure that John knows whom he can trust. I'd like Isabel to give us the latest information concerning our possible allies."

Cameron suddenly perked up as she heard those words and it didn't escape John. He gave her a questioning look, but restrained himself from saying anything. He turned to Isabel instead.

It was obvious that the visitors have already assigned the roles and Isabel only nodded before she started: "I don't know if you are informed about our recent activities, so I'll give you the brief résumé." She took a quick look to see if she got undivided attention of all present and after she satisfied herself with the seen response, she smiled slightly before continuing: "We have been sent back by Generals Connor … the future John Connor and his wife … in order to help by changing the course of events. In their original timeline, many things went wrong and the humanity was completely unprepared for the Judgment day. We are here to help you," She looked directly at John and Cameron, who were sitting just a bit closer than absolutely necessary and listening to her carefully, "fight the Judgment day and, if possible, to stop Skynet before it becomes too powerful to be stopped. In order to be successful, we had to search for some allies in this time. Allies, coming from the future, just like we do."

Sarah stared at Isabel and interrupted her: "Are you trying to say that there are more resistance fighters in this time?" Then she remembered the words Isabel said: _the future John Connor and his wife _and she gaped at the black haired woman: "Who's John's wife in the future?"

Isabel shook her head vigorously, sending her long black hair flying while barely preventing her lips from stretching from ear to ear: "His wife is the one who sits beside him now. Concerning other fighters: no, I never said something like that. If there are any other resistance soldiers here I have no knowledge of them. As the matter of fact, I was talking about someone else. Someone much more powerful and resourceful."

Cameron's head jerked upwards and she looked at Isabel with barely hidden anticipation in her brown eyes. Her abrupt gesture didn't escape John and he covered her hand, lying on the table with his, squeezing it gently. Cameron turned to look at him apologetically and relaxed. She saw how Sarah fixed her with her stare and had to smile a little upon seeing her mother in law's reaction to the news that her son was married to the cyborg girl in another timeline too.

Isabel noticed Cameron's reaction too and she smiled in her thoughts. _This Cameron is really very similar to the one I know._ She nodded towards her: "Yes, Mrs. Connor, it's the ally you have been asking about. I believe that Edward and William could give you more information, for it was them, who talked to this ally." She leaned back in her chair, looking at Edward as if encouraging him to continue.

Edward looked at William quickly as if to confirm that he should be the one to give the information and got his nod in response. He inhaled deeply: "True, we met this ally and talked to her. Actually, to say that we talked is a bit of exaggeration. She's very down to minimum of used words." He grinned in remembrance of their visit to Zeira Corporation.

John was now looking at Cameron with surprise in his eyes. It was obvious that Cameron again hid something from him, even though they promised to each other they would be honest. He felt how a slight feeling of annoyance began to build in his mind, but chased it away. Now was not the time to be angry or resentful. She must have had good reasons to withhold this information from him.

Cameron somehow sensed John's look and turned to him. She saw the slight annoyance and disappointment in his eyes and suddenly felt very bad. She knew that she should have told him before, but she was afraid that something might have gone wrong and she would just wake false hopes. However, she knew that she would have some explaining to do after they were left alone and only gave him an apologetic look, begging him with her expressive eyes to wait for the explanation.

Edward meanwhile wiped the grin from his face and continued: "The fact is, she is ready to talk to you, John. She wants to see if you're the one to put her trust in."

John now turned to Edward: "And who is 'she'?"

"Catherine Weaver, the owner and CEO of Zeira Corporation."

"How could she be of assistance in our fight?" John looked slightly perplexed that a businesswoman could be such help.

"Oh, probably, because she's a T-1001." Edward's smirk was now outright evil. He enjoyed the confusion that momentarily appeared on John Connor's face.

Before John could even open his mouth to answer, Sarah jumped up like she'd been bitten by a snake, sending her chair two meters away and falling on the floor: "WHAT? A TERMINATOR? A LIQUID METAL TERMINATOR? ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MIND?" She screamed so aloud that it must have been heard even to the upper floor, where Andrea, Tim and Brian were in their rooms.

"Mom! Calm down! We don't need everyone in Canada to know what we are discussing." John's voice was calm, but allowed no doubts that he gave an order.

Sarah realized that her reaction was probably too wild and immediately regretted to have been so loud. But she still could not comprehend that the resistance fighters might seek the help of a liquid metal terminator. The memories of the T-1000 that almost killed her were still too fresh. She took few deep breaths to calm down and then stepped to her chair, lying on the floor to put it back on its place. Her every move was slow and deliberate, like she would try to calm down by doing something unimportant.

She sat down, her eyes never leaving Edward's face: "For god's sake, that's madness! The liquid metal is the most dangerous one. It tried to kill John and me and it took a lot of molten steel and a T-800 to destroy it. How could you even think of seeking a help from some machine like that?"

Edward held her gaze: "First: it's not the same type as you've encountered. You met the T-1000 and this is a T-1001. Second: she's not under Skynet command. Actually, she's one of the rogue machines, machines that oppose the Skynet and would like to see the war ended with its defeat."

Sarah was now shaking her head unbelieving what she just got told: "So you say that there are also machines in the future that are against Skynet? How's that possible? Aren't they all programmed to obey every command and code line that Skynet gives them?" She looked at Derek, as if seeking his support, but he looked lost in his thoughts.

Derek was actually beginning to connect things. He had heard of some machines that would forge the alliance with human resistance, although nothing like that ever happened while he was still in the future. But hearing this now … some things began to make sense to him.

Edward saw that everyone except Sarah was accepting his explanation and continued: "No, not all machines are obedient servants of Skynet. You've got the best proof right here." He slightly inclined his head towards Cameron before continuing: "And that's not all. According to our information, this Weaver terminator is building an AI that should rival Skynet."

Before he could take a breath, Sarah cut him off: "Another Skynet! This is getting better and better!" She turned to John in anger: "John! Are you really going to listen to this madness?"

"Yes, I am, mom! It might seem like madness to you, but we need every possible help and if the best help is a LMT and an AI, then so be it." John spoke calmly, his eyes drilling holes into Sarah's. He felt how Cameron lightly put her hand over his as if she would be trying to offer him her support. He twisted his palm up and gave her hand a squeeze to show his gratitude. On the outside he might have appeared completely calm and concentrated, but in his mind and heart, a storm was raging and Cameron's soothing hand managed to keep it at bay.

Edward shook his head: "We don't believe that it could be another Skynet. But … to be completely honest, we don't have enough information to say anything for sure. I guess we'll have to check it out."

John turned back to Edward and while giving Cameron's hand a firm squeeze, he asked: "How do we get in contact with this … Mrs. Weaver?"

"We have her contact number. As soon as we have your confirmation, we'll call her and arrange a meeting." Edward looked hopeful.

For a moment John seemed lost in his thoughts. Then he looked directly into Edward's eyes: "Arrange the meeting for next Tuesday. That's three days from now and we have enough time to prepare. I believe you have a safe house in L.A. right?"

"Indeed we do." Edward confirmed. "I'll inform Weaver that you agreed to meet her."

John nodded wordlessly. Then he suddenly stood up and pulled a surprised Cameron up too. She willingly followed him, even though it would be quite easy for her to remain seated. But she sensed that he was up to something.

"OK, that's it for now. Let's talk about the details later. I have something to discuss with my wife." John pulled Cameron towards the stairs to bring her to their room. He ignored funny looks that everybody gave him and trailed Cameron behind him.

Now Cameron knew exactly what he was up to; he wanted the truth.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Would you explain this to me, Cam? You knew about this LMT and didn't say a word to me! Why?" John's voice was quiet. There was no anger in it, just a slight disappointment and hurt.

Moments before they entered their room and John sat on the bed, while Cameron remained standing in front of him. Maybe for the first time in her existence Cameron was nervous. She now understood that it was wrong to keep things from John and was afraid that he might be angry with her.

"I'm sorry John. I thought it would be the best to tell you after I got the confirmation. I didn't want you to gain hopes that might never come true." Her voice was meek and she chose to look at the floor. _Why am I acting like an ashamed human girl?_

John sighed heavily and gave her hand, which he still held in his a strong pull to show her she should sit down by his side. "Cameron! I believed we were over hiding things from each other. You know yourself how devastating it can be if you don't tell me such important things." He still felt no anger, just hurt. Then he looked at Cameron, who sat down beside him, but still refused to look into his eyes, her other hand fumbling with a loose string on her T-shirt like it would be the most intriguing thing in the whole world.

Seeing her so obviously in distress, John couldn't help but smile at her. He reached for her hand that was finding the loose string so fascinating and covered it with his big palm: "Cameron, please, look at me!"

Cameron hesitated for a second before turning her head and looking into his eyes. She expected to see anger in his eyes, but she only saw kindness: "I'm really sorry John. Edward told me that they were trying to establish contact with a T-1001 and I agreed to keep the information from you until we could have a positive response from her. She's very powerful, you know, John …"

"I know that Cameron. I've fought one of her kind before and it was a losing battle. I'm just sad that you didn't include me in this arrangement. I love you Cameron, I want to spend my life with you. But you should trust me too." John's voice was soft and his thumb was gently striking her knuckles.

Cameron was surprised that he was being so gentle and understanding and she looked at him wide-eyed: "But I do trust you John! I just don't want you to be hurt or sad. And if you'd expect a powerful ally, but after a while it would turn out to be a hoax, you'd be sad and angry."

John saw in her eyes that she really just wanted to protect him: "I understand Cameron. But … please … don't ever hide things from me again, OK?" He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. He felt how she leaned against it and smiled at her. "I love you, Cameron."

"I promise to never try to deceive you again." Cameron's voice was soft and he barely heard it. But he actually didn't resent her, knowing that she always had his best interest at her heart, even if it meant that she had to withhold some information from him. He leaned and gave her a tender kiss, sensing her immediate response.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the others were vividly discussing the situation. Sarah and Derek stood in one corner and argued about the information that the liquid metal should be their ally. Sarah still couldn't accept that she should work together with it. Surprisingly, Derek was more inclined to accept the fact that it would be a very powerful ally. Not that he would trust it, anyway. But he knew that they had absolutely nothing to fight it. Should this Weaver decide to terminate them, they wouldn't stand a chance. _Oh, what the hell! You have to die someday and somehow._ He smirked humorlessly at the thought.

Suddenly the steps could be heard on the stairs and everybody looked up to see if John and Cameron were coming back. But instead of them, they saw a cute blonde girl, clinging to a young man's hand and another man, accompanying them.

"Who are all these people?" Andrea whispered to Brian, who just shook his head, but before he could say anything, Andrea suddenly noticed a man with a long pony tail, smiling at her friendly. She instantly smiled: "Beaver!"

It took her only few seconds to descend the stairs, leaving Brian and Tim along the way. She ran to William and stopped in front of him, smiling at him wide: "I'm so glad to see you again." Then she remembered that there were other people in the room, people whom she didn't know and asked him: "Who are these people?"

William smiled wider: "My friends. This enchanting lady is Isabel, the grumpy man is Edward, and this mountain of a human goes by name Lesley."

Andrea turned to his friends and greeted them friendly, but turned towards William almost immediately thereafter and in the meantime Tim also joined her. He offered William his hand and after he took and shook it, Tim smiled at the man: "I should thank you for giving me the directions. I found the doctor, but unfortunately someone had something against me and I wasn't able to even talk to him."

William nodded knowingly: "I know. I hope you're all right. This little sister of yours was quite upset after we found your car, but no you."

"You bet I was upset!" Andrea confirmed nodding. "I feared he was dead!" She pouted a little as she remembered the horror of those moments.

"I'm happy that everything turned out well." William nodded at the siblings.

"Did you send us that newspaper article about a hit and run drunken driver?" Andrea's question came unexpected like a lightning from clear sky.

William grinned at her: "Of course I did. I promised you I'd take care of the matter, didn't I?"

Andrea nodded: "Of course you did. But I couldn't believe that someone, who never saw me before would do something like that for me. Tell me: how did you manage to get that man arrested?"

"Oh, he just needed a little persuasion. Nothing permanent." William's grin widened. "He should be sentenced soon as far as I'm informed. He's going to jail."

"I guess I don't want to know too much, right?" Andrea tilted her head slightly and smiled at William.

"I guess." William smiled at her and nodded to her.

While they were busy talking about the past, Cameron and John appeared at the top of the stairs. Edward noticed them as first and immediately after he acknowledged them, John motioned to him to come up. Without hesitating, Edward started up the stairs to join them.

XXXXXXXXXX

After they entered Cameron's and John's room, John started without hesitation: "Edward, there are some things we'd like you to explain to us. In private."

Edward nodded and sat on the chair facing the bed, while Cameron and John sat on it. "What do you want to know?"

"First of all: what were you doing in that military base where Cameron had been kept? I can't believe that it would be coincidental." John began. "Not that I'm not grateful that you were there. Hell, it made Cameron's escape possible and for that I'll be always thankful."

Edward nodded barely visibly and started: "Actually, everything that happened there was a part of the plan that my John and Cameron devised for me."

"Wait a minute! Are you trying to say that future us knew about that thing?" John was astonished, although his voice remained calm. He almost subconsciously reached for Cameron's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Of course they did." Edward nodded. "It happened in their timeline too, only the consequences were far more devastating." He paused to see if John or Cameron would like an additional explanation, but he only got a nod in response from John, while Cameron fixed him with her large brown eyes without showing any emotions at all.

"In their timeline you all went to the Shasta region for a vacation, just like you did. Cameron had been captured by the undercover military organization and brought to the same installation as she had been now. However, you haven't been injured then and you soon discovered where they kept her and stormed the base with your mother, Derek Reese and some friends." Edward made a small pause to allow the news to settle in their minds.

"Did we … did we rescue Cameron?" John gulped. The thought that he might have lost Cameron in some other timeline instantly made him forget that Edward spoke that he and Cameron sent them back.

"I guess you did John. Otherwise I wouldn't be with you in the future and wouldn't have sent Edward back." Cameron gave him _the_ look.

If her answer amused Edward, he didn't show it, he continued calmly: "You rescued her. She had been pretty beaten, but alive. However, it cost you dearly." He paused again and a shadow flew over his face.

John already suspected that there must be something horrible waiting for him and he swallowed heavily before nodding to Edward to continue.

"You two were the only ones to get out alive. Everybody else died." Edward hung his head and looked at the floor.

John expected something like that, but he was still shocked: "You mean … my mom, Derek … my friends … everybody gone? _Everybody_?" He felt Cameron's hand enclosing the one with which he held her other one and her thumb gently began to caress the back of it.

"Yes, John, everybody died." Edward lifted his head. "That's what future you told me. He also said that he could never forgive himself for causing his mother's death. Even though he got you back." He looked towards Cameron.

"Did I, I mean, future me, blame Cameron for that?" John's voice was very quiet and he pulled Cameron's hands closer to his body.

Edward shook his head resolutely: "No, he never said anything to her or to anyone else for that matter. You know, they were married too, just like you two and even after many years they were still in love. It was impossible not to notice how much they hung on each other."

John finally managed a smile and looked at his wife: "Well, some things obviously never change."

"So, the future you two decided that they would send someone back in time to prevent the disaster from striking again. I was the one to infiltrate the base and get Cameron out. The rest, I believe, Cameron already told you." Edward finished his explanation.

Cameron suddenly tilted her head in slight confusion: "What about Chris?"

"He has nothing to do with this operation. He was just on the right place at the right time to help me. I could have pulled it by myself, but his help was more than welcome." Edward smiled.

"How about the fact that my mom and Derek have been taken by the Kaliba? Was that also a part of the plan?" John remembered that there was another issue.

"No, absolutely not. As I said; they had been killed in the raid on the base in their timeline. So I had absolutely no information about them being abducted by the Kaliba." Edward shook his head.

"Well, the timeline is never set in stone. Some things change, while others don't!" John smiled at Cameron and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He didn't mind that there was a hardened soldier sitting in front of them, looking their every move.

"Did William jump with you?" Cameron asked suddenly.

Edward furrowed his brows before answering. "No, there was no William in our timeline. We met him here in this time and after initial suspiciousness we decided to work together. I have no idea what is he doing here, what is his mission and who sent him. He has always been very mysterious and never revealed anything about the background of his presence in this time."

"Well, I know something." Cameron concluded and looked at John.

For few seconds they all remained silent, John and Edward obviously waiting for Cameron to tell them more, while Cameron clearly didn't find it necessary. She gave John a long look, telling him with her mimic that she'd explain everything later.

"OK, so, now that we know what was one of you missions, what about the one we have been discussing before … finding allies to fight Skynet." John sighed and turned back to Edward. There were still other questions he wanted to get the answers to.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tim was sitting on the couch and his eyes were almost involuntarily turning towards Isabel time and again. Ever since he noticed her, he fell strangely drawn to her and tried to get eye contact with her while desperately trying to evade her eyes should she turn to look at him. They have been introduced, naturally, and his hand still felt the soft skin of her small palm, as he shook it. Her dark eyes still lingered in his memory and the long flowing black hair still filled his inner eye. He knew a lot of pretty and beautiful girls, but he never felt just like that before.

"You look a bit absent, big brother. Is something wrong?" Andrea teased him quietly. She noticed his affection and how he followed Isabel's movements. Brian sat at her side, holding her hand and feeling a bit off with all those strangers suddenly filling the house. He asked himself if there was more to this gathering than it seemed. And the answer to this question was almost expected: something was going on, something big, but he had no idea what. Even Andrea and Tim seemed to know a little more than him, or at least they gave such impression. He would have to talk to Andrea later about everything. Since they arrived here it became obvious to him that Andrea kept secrets from him.

"Hmm? What?" Tim suddenly shook out of his daydreaming and turned towards his sister. "Why would anything be wrong, sis?" But a light shade of red slowly crept over his cheeks, even though he desperately tried to hide it.

"Oh, nothing. I too think that Isabel's a nice girl. But I guess she's a little … how should I say … too independent to be handled like another big city girl." Andrea answered with fake seriousness in her voice.

"Isabel? What does she have to do with this?" Tim blushed even more and suddenly grew angry with himself for showing his interest so obviously.

"I don't know. Why wouldn't you tell me?" Andrea continued her little play, but the corners of her mouth twitched slightly.

"Nothing! There's nothing!" Tim answered a little too hastily to make it believable.

Andrea couldn't keep her serious façade anymore and laughed aloud, causing Tim to look at her surprised: "Oh dear! Tim! I see that you're infatuated with her! Go and talk to her, you big dummy! She likes you too!"

Tim wanted to deny, but Andrea's last statement caught him off guard and he remained open-mouthed for few seconds before managing to speak: "Do you really think so? She hadn't even looked at me!"

"Believe me, bro. A woman knows such things. Just be careful not to be too fast. She's very special and you should be extremely careful." Andrea got her laughter under control, but she still smiled at her brother.

Tim fidgeted and squirmed in his seat a little and finally gathered the courage: "OK, I'll go talk to her. Wish me luck!" He looked at Andrea.

"Of course! Go, and present yourself in your best possible edition. Just be yourself, don't pull your 'cool big city guy' act on her! You'll fail if you do!" Andrea reprimanded him, fearing that he might fall into big city Casanova cliché again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, what you're trying to say is basically that we caused the abduction by ourselves?" Sarah sounded incredulous and she looked at Danny wide eyed. They have somehow stumbled upon the topic of their abduction again and Danny surprised … no, _shocked _… her with the statement that they have been noticed only after they bolted down the ridge towards the house.

"If you want to put it that way … yes. Had you stayed up on the ridge, you could have gotten away without being seen and abducted. At least they wouldn't have taken you right there and then. True, Kaliba mercenaries planned to get you two, but not like it happened." Danny nodded and wondered why Derek looked like a cat that just caught a fat mouse.

Sarah pondered over his words for few short moments and then turned with lightning speed towards Derek: "Don't you dare saying anything, Reese!" She raised her forefinger and her eyes made unmistakably clear that she would not tolerate any word from him, especially not if it would hint at her misjudgment that effectively got them caught.

Derek raised both hands in mock surrender gesture and shook his head: "Why would I want to say anything, Sarah?" But the corners of his mouth twitched slightly, revealing that he enjoyed the moment all too much.

Danny's eyes bounced between Sarah and Derek in complete confusion. He couldn't understand why they would fight over such a simple explanation and what could be so funny that Derek barely held back the laughter. "Uhm … guys …. I don't quite get it?" His mumbled words made it through Sarah's anger.

"You don't have to get it!" She snapped irritably at the young man while her eyes never left Derek's.

Danny understood that he was not needed or wanted here right now, so he shuffled his foot a little before turning: "Uh, I'll just go … get … do something…" He turned on his heel and vanished.

Sarah and Derek continued to stare at each other, Sarah's anger slowly fading away while Derek's grin grew ever wider. Just as Derek opened the mouth to say something, Sarah's palm shot up warningly: "Don't!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

_Yes! I managed to write this chapter much sooner than I anticipated. Why? Because it was really fun to write. For the first time ever I tried to describe Catherine Weaver and John Henry, with small 'special guest appearances' by James Ellison and I hope I got them right. Even though other characters, especially John and Cameron are very OOC, I tried to keep these new players as much OC as possible, with exception of John Henry, who is already a bit OOC – more emotionally developed than in the series._

_Actually, this chapter was initially much longer, but I decided to split it and the last part will be posted as the first part of next one. _

_Thanks to all of you who took your time to write a review. As for the others, who just read the story, but leave no feedback – I hope you enjoy it nevertheless._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Looking around and evaluating the situation, John's nose cringed barely perceptible. Human eye wouldn't have even noticed it, but Cameron was no human. She saw the small movement and noticed the expression in his eyes, almost involuntarily painting a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"It's not for a long term stay, John. Just until we find a new safe house." She leaned towards him and whispered into his ear. After he turned to her with surprise written all over his face, she gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand, she had been clutching to all the way, gently.

"How do you know what I've just been thinking of?" John couldn't hide that she surprised him with her remark. He was really considering the fact that this safe house was completely unsuitable for so many people.

"I guess I know my husband quite well. I learned to read his tiniest expressions." Cameron answered self-assured while her eyes sparkled in silent amusement.

John's lips now curled upwards: "You really know me too well, Cameron. Maybe I should be more mysterious to remain interesting and intriguing, don't you think so? Otherwise you might get tired of me and look for some new challenge."

Cameron's face got serious: "You don't have to change, John. I love you the way you are and because you are that way. I don't like mysteriousness too much. It's an incalculable risk. And I most definitely would never look for someone else. Remember? I promised myself to you for all eternity."

John shook his head slightly while smiling brightly at his wife.

"This is really … small." Sarah, who joined John and Cameron, while her eyes swept over the small room, commented with a voice, revealing that she definitely wasn't overwhelmed by the place. Yes, from her voice and her expression it was obvious that her first impression of the safe house was not sending her into hooray kind of mood.

They arrived from their Canada retreat just few minutes ago and Edward, Isabel and Lesley showed them their safe house. It was actually the definition of minimalism. Two small rooms with bunk beds, two mattresses on the floor, a small table with four chairs and a small cooking plate in a corner, was all they had. The bathroom was down the aisle, shared with another similar flat, which was standing empty. Definitely not the conditions someone would enjoy living in.

Isabel noticed that the Connors eyed the flat critically and smiled at them: "Don't forget that it has never been meant for so many people. But I guess we could open the second flat and you could use it."

"You mean, we could break in, right?" Derek joined the small group. He was the only one who wasn't so critical about the safe house. "In the future we never had such luxury."

"I guess it is so." Sarah deadpanned and took another tour around the room, while Cameron and John remained standing in the middle of it.

"I could open the second flat." Cameron offered helpfully like a star pupil, exclaiming what they could do better than anyone else. Her eyes looked at John questioningly.

"Sure you could, Cameron. I believe I'll accept your offer." John chuckled and pulled Cameron towards the door to the other flat.

"Wait!" Lesley stopped them. "Are we going to break in? It would not be exactly subtle." His face showed his reservations about entering the flat forcefully.

"I'll open the door _subtly_." Cameron gave him annoyed look, stressing the last word specifically. _Does he really think I'd crash in like a terminator on the hunt?_

Lesley looked at her incredulously. If there was something he would never expect from a terminator, then it was subtlety. Cameron might be different than any other machine, but he still doubted that she'd learn how to act inconspicuously. True, the Cameron he knew in the future was very human-like in her mannerisms, but he didn't know about this one and he had never seen her in action before.

"You'd better believe her, Lesley," John chuckled again in silent satisfaction how his wife handled the situation. "She can be very, very tactful if she wants to. But, on the other hand, you don't want to piss her off." He noticed the look Cameron was giving the big man and was sure that he annoyed her. It was not just this remark. Ever since they met, he had been very reserved towards Cameron and, on the contrary to his colleagues, often showed openly that he considered her probably less important than humans. Cameron tried to ignore it, but in the last months she got used to be treated like an equal, not like a stupid machine. So it definitely disturbed her if someone showed her openly that they disliked her because of her mechanical nature.

Cameron noticed Lesley's reaction to her statement, but knew better than to linger on it. She simply started towards the adjacent door and grabbed the door knob.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Weaver, your visitors are here. Should I allow them up?" The voice of the secretary from the phone speaker was clear, but it was unmistakably noticeable that the poor secretary wasn't feeling all too comfortable with the visitors. If someone could for a moment take the appearance of a fly and sit on the ceiling, watching the scene with their own eyes, the secretary's discomfort would be understandable. Two men, one older, looking like an experienced soldier, the other one young, but with cold determination in his eyes were accompanied by two women. One a little older, giving the secretary a cold stare and the other, looking like in her early twenties, with long auburn hair, facing the poor woman with expressionless face, but with razor sharp brown eyes. The only comforting thing was that she linked her arm with the younger man, at least giving the impression to be a socially skilled person.

The secretary's eyes darted from one to another, wide open, and the hand in which she held the telephone trembled barely visible. She hoped no one would notice her discomfort, however, it seemed that the younger woman noticed it and gave the secretary even sharper glare, while her lips barely noticeable twitched into a threatening smirk. It was obvious that she enjoyed making the secretary nervous.

"Sure, Mrs. Weaver, I'll tell them." She said into the phone, put it down and turned to the younger man who was obviously the leader of this dangerous looking pack: "Mrs. Weaver asks you to wait for a few moments. She's sending her chief of security to guide you to her office. If you would please take seats over there …?" It sounded more like a frightful question than kind invitation while she pointed with still slightly trembling hand towards the seating facility in the far corner of the entrance hall.

John noticed the woman's discomfort and smiled at her: "Of course, ma'am." He then pulled the younger woman towards the sitting corner. She followed him willingly, but before she moved she stared at the secretary for a second longer. The older woman seemed to overhear the young man's words and stayed put until the man turned towards her: "Mom?" It obviously shook her from whatever she had been thinking about and she followed the pair. The older man was the last to take a seat.

After they sat down, John whispered into Cameron's ear: "Why did you have to frighten the poor woman, Cameron? She hadn't done anything wrong." There was no accusation in his voice, but barely hidden amusement.

Cameron looked at him with big innocent eyes: "I was just trying to determine if I'm still capable of intimidating humans by just looking at them." She stopped for a second: "And she was giving you too gooey looks for my taste. I don't like it when other women look at you that way." A tiny trace of jealousy could be heard in her voice

John chuckled: "Cam, you have absolutely no reason to be jealous. You're my wife, the only woman for me, and that's how it's going to stay till the day I die. By the way: was the test successful?" He grinned at her.

"Definitely. She's scared of me, just like she should be." Cameron deadpanned with still innocent looking eyes.

John gave the secretary a quick look and noticed that she was busy busying herself with anything else but looking at them, and yet she still appeared nervous. "Yes, most definitely. I guess she'll be the happiest person when we're out of here."

Only few moments later the door opened and a tall black man in expensive looking suit entered the room. He looked at the group, waiting for his arrival and approached them with measured but confident steps. While walking towards them, he turned to the secretary, who couldn't hide the relief upon his entrance: "I'll take it from here, Miss Delaney."

The secretary nodded with a bright smile.

As soon as Sarah noticed the man, she almost jumped up: "You!" She spat at the man.

Cameron and John stood up too. They've recognized the man too and it was obvious that they were at least slightly surprised, just like Sarah; they just managed better to hide their feelings.

The man gave Cameron a slightly nervous look, which she clearly noticed, as her lips curled into a small smile. She still remembered how she had been throwing the man around his living room and at the end, while he had been lying on the floor, turned him on his belly. _I wonder if he had to redecorate the living room? It was more or less destroyed after we left._

"Hello, Mr. Ellison." John greeted the man calmly and stretched his hand towards him. "I can't say that I'm very much surprised to see you here."

James Ellison accepted and firmly squeezed John's hand: "The last time we met had been under … different circumstances." He looked at Cameron, whose smile grew slightly larger. He stared into her animated, smiling face and asked himself if this was the same impassive cyborg girl that tried to teach him how to fly in his own living room not so very long ago.

"I have no intentions to repeat what I've done then." She exclaimed with slightly amused voice and stretched her hand towards James Ellison too. "Only if you give me a reason to do it."

He was clearly surprised that she acted so human and after a split second of hesitation accepted her hand and shook it. _Interesting! The last time we met she was acting completely mechanical and now she's just like any other girl her age._

Then he turned towards Sarah: "I believe I owe you an apology, Sarah. You have been right and I have been wrong. About everything."

Sarah looked at him grimly, but she restrained herself from lashing out in the public. She was still a long way from accepting this man, who was in her eyes one of the guilty that the FBI was after them.

John noticed his mother's bad mood upon seeing the former FBI agent, whom she blamed for so many things he did and also for some he didn't do and leaned towards her: "Relax, mom. He's not our enemy."

"I know that John. Or at least I wish I could believe it. But that still doesn't mean I have to like him." Sarah whispered back through clenched teeth. A soft snicker from Cameron accompanied her words and made Sarah look at her daughter in law in surprise. But Cameron already managed to put on her best terminator face and looked at her blankly. "Yes, Sarah?"

"Don't try me, Cameron! You might be my daughter in law, but that doesn't mean I can't be … angry with you." It was obvious that Sarah wanted to say something else, but reconsidered upon seeing John's serious face. He wouldn't allow anyone to insult his wife, not even his mother.

Meanwhile Mr. Ellison greeted Edward, whom he knew from his first visit here and then turned towards John: "If you'd follow me, Mrs. Weaver is expecting you."

John nodded and followed Mr. Ellison towards the door. Cameron stayed at his side, but just before passing the door, she turned over the shoulder and gave the secretary a quick dark glance, noticing that the poor woman sighed relieved.

"Is she relieved now that you're gone?" John asked her casually, while still strolling purposefully after Mr. Ellison.

Cameron was surprised that John noticed her gesture: "How did you know …?"

"Because I know you too good, my love." His answer was quiet but the voice expressed how much he cared for her and how much her behavior amused him.

They entered the elevator and Mr. Ellison pushed the button for the highest floor. Nobody spoke during short ascend towards the highest level. After the door opened, Mr. Ellison again took the lead and strolled towards the door at the end of the aisle.

He knocked on it and after an immediate response from inside the room he opened the door and stepped through it. "Mrs. Weaver, John Connor and his team are here." He stepped aside to allow the group into the room too.

After he entered the office, John took a quick look and noticed that it was a very big space, decorated sparsely and modernistic, yet very tasteful. He was looking directly at the huge desk, a combination of metal and glass, extended by the conference table for 10 people, on his right side there was a large seating group, which would easily accommodate 10-12 persons and on the other side there was a large fish tank in which a long eel swam. He got the impression that the eel turned to look at them carefully, but discarded the thought immediately. _Surely no fish would be interested in who just entered the office! I must have been imagining things!_

Behind the desk, an elegant woman with striking red hair sat. Her face was cold, expressionless, just like Cameron's used to be before that storm that unlocked her potential for being what she actually was, giving her the gift of humanity. John could feel how Cameron tensed immediately after she set her eyes on the woman. He felt how she pulled him closer to herself and smiled in his thoughts over her protectiveness. _No matter how human she becomes, she'll never be able to forget her protective instinct._

"Welcome, Mr. Connor. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." The woman's voice was just as cold and emotionless as was her face and bared a heavy Scottish accent. She didn't bother to stand up just yet. She simply sat there and scanned them carefully for few seconds. Then she fluidly stood up and gestured towards the sitting group: "I suggest you take your places there, Mr. Connor."

John fought the urge to answer in the same cold manner and opted for a cold smile instead: "Mrs. Weaver. I'm not sure if it's a pleasure to meet you, but I'm more than inclined to find it out. If you'd allow me, this is my mot…"

He couldn't continue his attempt to present all members of his group, because the LMT in the form of Catherine Weaver cut him off impatiently: "Your mother, infamous Sarah Connor, your resident terminator, TOK-715 presenting itself as Cameron Phillips and the resistance fighter from the future, Major Edward Anderson. I know them all, Mr. Connor, so I can spare you the unneeded attempts to introduce them."

John barely managed to hide his annoyance upon her reaction and in this moment he decided that she might be a valuable ally, but it would take a long time for him to like her if ever. "Excellent, Mrs. Weaver. I see that you've done the digging after the information. But in one point you stand corrected. The beautiful lady by my side is Cameron Connor, my legally wedded wife, _formerly_ known as Cameron Phillips." He then nodded sharply and guided Cameron towards the sitting area and sat down on one of the couches. Sarah and Edward followed them and took their positions on each side of the pair. John, however, noticed that Cameron tried to sit so that she was at least partially shielding him from the Weaver terminator. It was a very sweet gesture, although he knew that she couldn't do anything, should the liquid metal machine decide to kill them. But she'd probably die trying to protect him. So he gently but firmly pulled her back into the seat. He was as much protective of her as she was of him and he would never allow her to sacrifice herself for naught.

Cameron sensed John's pull and looked at him, not understanding why he wanted her to sit deeper on the couch. She saw his reassuring smile and after a second relented and leaned back. But she tightened her grip on him and pulled him closer. That was the least she could do. She was well aware of the fact that she stood no chance against this terminator, but she was absolutely determined that she'd do anything in her power to protect her husband, even if it would mean dying in the process of defending him.

Catherine Weaver hid any reaction to John's correction, even though for a split second something crossed her face. Meanwhile she rounded the table and approached the group. She remained standing for a second, before sitting down opposite John and then looked at Mr. Ellison: "James? Would you please sit down? I hate it when I have to look up." Her voice was still ice cold and flat.

James Ellison followed her instructions and in this moment, John asked himself if he even knew that Mrs. Weaver was in fact a terminator, a T-1001 model, deadliest terminator he knew of. At the same time he asked himself where the real Catherine Weaver could be. Probably a rotting corpse, laid or buried, forgotten somewhere. He somehow doubted any terminator would give itself the work to bury his victims.

Mrs. Weaver then turned back to John and scanned him up and down carefully, making the hairs on his neck stand. It was worse than being scanned by an x-ray machine. He knew that he couldn't hide anything from this machine. Actually, he didn't even want to hide very much from it, possibly just details that were, however, more than important for him to keep the upper hand in this alliance. After few seconds, she turned her eyes towards Cameron and the moment she looked at her, there was something in those cold eyes that made John uneasy. This machine was up to something and it made him uneasy that he had no idea what it was. Yet!

After she finished her inspection, she turned to John again: "So, Mr. Connor. I hear that you have a business proposition for me?" She tilted her head slightly and it annoyed John immensely to see this cold machine making the same move as his wife.

"Actually, I do, Mrs. Weaver. I have been informed that we are probably pursuing the same goal, namely, destroying the Skynet, if possible before it gains control over the world. Our initial impulses might be different, for I can't believe that you would be very much interested in preventing the genocide over the human population, but the final goal is the same." He paused, just to notice a strange look that James Ellison gave to Mrs. Weaver. _He obviously really doesn't know that she's a machine!_ It shot through his brain and he decided to keep that in mind and use this piece of information should it turn out useful.

"Nevertheless, there are things that you could offer into this possible cooperation and there are things that I could provide. So I guess it's just the matter of reaching the understanding about what each side would invest in our mutual fight." A speech, he rehearsed a few times in front of Cameron, reaching the final version just on the way here.

Catherine Weaver listened to John carefully and after she believed that he said all he wanted to say, she straightened her head, looking at John coldly and arrogantly. "And what could you possibly offer me that I don't have, Mr. Connor?"

This was the question John had been preparing himself for. He smiled at her coldly: "Well, for one, there is the fact that I am capable of mobilizing the people, in consequence meaning that I can provide the necessary manpower for physical execution of your plans. With all due respect, I don't think that you could reach that. Therefore, you need me if you want to have the advantage of using human resources. Further: We have been following some leads that resulted in the information of the approximate location of the lab, where Skynet is being developed. Oh, not to forget that we have one of the programmers that originally worked on this project, who knows the structure of Skynet and his possible backdoors. We have the support from the future, people who actually fought in the war and they, I presume, have at least a bit of experience in such things. You could of course hire mercenaries. Lots of them, I suppose. But in the instant they'd stand against the machines, they'd be slaughtered like cattle in the slaughterhouse, not being aware of what they are fighting against." John smirked at the woman in front of him, carefully following if there would be any reaction on her face. "Do you want me to continue?" He tilted his head, just like Mrs. Weaver did before and mirrored her movement.

_Interesting man! I think I could even make use of him. Or even like him as a fellow combatant._ Catherine Weaver didn't allow herself to show that she was impressed by the young John Connor. She expected something like arrogant, spoiled and too self assured brat, or maybe even a weakling, depending for everything on his mother and his cyborg protector, but the man in front of her was anything but. In this moment she decided that an alliance between them would be a preferable outcome of this meeting, but there was something that she had to test before she would announce her decision.

"You don't have to continue, Mr. Connor." Her voice was just like before: unwavering, cold, flat. "I understand your point of view and accept your explanation. But in order to forge an alliance, there is something that I need from you, additionally to what you just mentioned."

John knew that there was something more, but he would not show his anxiousness: "Before you state your request, I would like to know what _you_ can offer me in exchange."

"Very well, Mr. Connor." Catherine Weaver bowed barely visible towards him and an almost unnoticeable grin appeared on her lips. She definitely liked the way this young man was conducting the discussion. "I can offer you two things. First: the almost limitless financial funds and unmatchable research facilities of Zeira Corporation."

She paused to see if it made any impression an John, and was a little disappointed that he showed no reaction, but continued: "And second: an AI, equal to the one that calls itself Skynet in each and every aspect."

"As if we could believe you!" Sarah couldn't keep quiet anymore and she snarled at the red haired woman angrily.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, Sarah Connor, as long as your son believes me." Catherine Weaver was totally unimpressed by Sarah's remark and gazed unwavering at John.

John nodded: "Interesting offer, I must concur. I take you by your word for the former, but as of the AI … well, we'd have to check it by ourselves. So … what would be your condition, you spoke about before?"

Catherine Weaver paused for a second and then turned towards Cameron: "Will you join us?"

TBC


End file.
